


Slayer

by ToxicElena



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Vampires, fertile vampire, vampire!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicElena/pseuds/ToxicElena
Summary: Pete Wentz hates vampires, due to his case of PTSD. But on his birthday, his best friend Joe gets him a vampire of his very own. Pete just hates the thing, but can his boyfriend Mikey change his feelings for it? And worse yet, will Pete's feelings for his bloodsucker be more than friendly?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [All Rights Reserved] No copying, stealing, or editing my work. This is PROHIBITED.

**Right. So I know I already have a story titled 'Slayer,' but**

 

 

February 21, 1996 

Patrick walked down the street, money in hand. He headed to the coffee shop, in the mood for a cappuccino from Starbucks. He neared the coffee shop at the end of the dark street, following the path emanating from the street lights. He entered the coffee shop, went to the counter and ordered his coffee. He sat in his usual spot as he waited, in the corner. Gazing out the window, he watched lights flicker and listened to sounds that made him want to stay in the coffee shop all night.

Patrick received his coffee and he sipped it, humming happily. Still looking out the window, he drank his coffee while watching out into the emptiness of the dark. He saw a figure walking down the sidewalk, hood over their head. He watched them walk slowly down the street, hands hidden in their pockets. He watched as another figure ained on them, walking fast. They tackled the other to the ground, and Patrick’s eyes went wide when he noticed a glistening from the street light, indicating that the man had a knife.

Patrick watched in fear as the man held the other down, before standing and helping them up. Patrick continued to watch, confused. He heard faint voices, but not what they said. His concentration was cut short by the lady at the desk. “Closing time, Patty. Might wanna head home” she told him. Patrick looked back as if she was crazy. There was a man out there with a knife! Like Hell he was going out there! But, he only nodded. Sadly, he couldn’t wait forever. He slowly stood from his seat in the corner, hesitantly exiting out the doors. He exited the coffee shop, and he was greeted with a gust of cold air.

Patrick looked around, noticing the men- if they were both guys- were gone. Hoping it was safe, he hurriedly began to make his way home. He walked fast down the lit street, tugging his hood over his head. He began to pick up his pace when he heard footsteps, and despite the cliché of the moment, the footsteps were following him. He was creeped out and really didn’t want to be kidnapped and stored naked in a cold basement with a creep man, tied to an old grimey mattress-

_‘Don’t think like this! It’ll only make it worse!’_ he scolded himself silently. He continued down the street at a fast pace, soft pants escaping his lips. “Hey! Slow down!” he heard a voice call. ‘ _Like Hell I’m slowing down!!’_ Patrick’s mind screamed. But, he found himself slowing down and putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath. “Please!” he heard them again. Patrick was stopped, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Now.” he was pressed into a wall to an old building, the man towering over him. He leaned in to Patrick’s neck, smirk plastered on their face.

“P-please! D-don’t hurt me!” Patrick begged. But regardless of his attempt, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and blood trickled down his throat. He heard the man gulping, and Patrick whimpered. He never thought he would go like this - being drained by a vampire. Heck, who knew they even existed?! Patrick became weak, and he tried to push the guy away. He lost his balance, but the man held him up. He saw spots, and his vision blurred. So he really was going to go out like this…

Patrick’s vision didn’t fade completely, as the man shoved his bleeding wrist in Patrick’s face. “Drink if you want to live.” he spoke. Patrick attempted to drink the metallic fluid, but could barely do that considering he was dying. The blood made its way into his mouth, and he began to gain consciousness again. He began to actually drink the blood now, and he didn’t feel weak anymore. The strength returned to Patrick’s body, but it felt stronger. He stood up once he was able to, and the man shot up as well. “Wait-” he reached for Patrick’s wrist, but failed to grab it. “You can’t run away!” he yelled.

“Watch me!” Patrick yelled back. He ran so fast his surroundings literally smeared, running into the night.


	2. Chapter 1. Present

Chapter 1- Present

Pete Wentz sat in his room. Today was his birthday, and he would be turning 26 today but he wasn’t excited. He was never excited for his birthday, what's there to be excited about? Aging? No thank you! Pete sat in the dark room, listening to his boss and co-worker talk. He was in trou-ble! Pete smirked. He mayyy have caused this… he liked to watch his boss yell at Bert. It is only payback for him always being a jerk. 

Pete hummed along to the song that played faintly in the background that everybody knew by heart. Quite literally. It was a popular song and everybody sang it. Pete sang the chorus quietly, still listening to Ronnie give Bert a hard time. And on his birthday. What an amazing way to start the day off! Pete’s bedroom door opened, and he looked up to see Andy. Andy was a good friend, but he was too cheerful. Pete would rather see him sad than happy, but it did get on his nerves at times. “Hey Pete, we have a new mission.” Andy told him. 

“Yea? If he tries to stick me with Bert again then forget it.” Pete sent a warning glance up at his friend. 

“Nope. You’re with me and Joe.” Andy smiled. Well that’s honestly reassuring. Pete stood. 

“Is it going to be fun? Because last time I checked, it’s my birthday, and birthdays are supposed to be fun.” 

“Not today! Like, in a week? Oh no, we have other plans for you.” Andy began to smirk. 

“Oh yea?” Pete returned the smirk. 

“Yup. And bro, it doesn’t matter how illegal this gets, you have to stick with it.” 

“Wait what?” Pete glanced back at him. 

“Dude, we all do illegal stuff all the time! It’s part of being in the squad. But, bro, it’s not what we do that may be illegal, but what you will receive.” 

“Dude, what the freak did you guys get me?” Pete raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ll see.” Andy turned and left the room. Pete sighed, rubbing his temple. The only things that are illegal to own now-a-days are endangered animal species and slaves. Pete shrugged off the thought of what his gift could be and headed downstairs. Pete wentz to the living room, and about as soon as he got there he was pulled down onto the couch, upside down over the back. 

“What-” Pete looked up to Mikey. 

“Hey Pete.” he smiled. 

“Oh, hey Mikes.” Pete smiled back. He stood back up, and walked around to sit regularly on the couch. Mikey leaned into him and Pete wrapped his arm around his lover. 

“Happy birthday,” Mikey smiled. 

“Thanks baby.” Pete smiled. Mikey kissed his cheek but Pete grabbed his chin to kiss his lips. Mikey kissed him back and Pete hummed. 

“Okay, love birds.” Andy smirked. Pete rolled his eyes and Andy giggled. “Pete and Mikey sitting in a tree!” he began to sing. 

“You’re so childish,” Pete sighed. 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” 

“Shut up.” Pete glared. 

“First comes love, then comes marriage-” 

“I’m going to hurt you.” Pete jumped up. Andy jumped back, giggling. “That’s what I thought.” Pete clenched a fist playfully in his face and Andy giggled more. 

“Sor-ry!” He laughed. 

“Suuure!” Pete laughed as well. He sat back beside Mikey, wrapping his arm around him. Mikey leaned back into Pete, arm around him. 

“Okay, well, I’m going hunting.” Andy told him, grabbing the stake from the coffee table. 

“Heheh have fun.” Pete smirked. 

“Oh I will. Hey, you too.” Andy winked before disappearing out the window. Pete settled into the couch, sighing and closing his eyes. Mikey leaned into him and Pete drew him closer for another kiss, this time getting more intimate. 

“Peetee!” he heard a voice call. Pete sighed heavily, turning away from Mikey to look back at Joe. 

“Whaaaat?” he whined. 

“Come here.” Joe spoke in a more commanding tone. Pete stood, heading over to his friend. “So… awhile back, a teenager- actually, he was younger. Twelve, I think. He definitely shouldn’t have been out alone at night. So anyway, he was attacked, and turned into a vampire.” Joe told him. 

“Okay? That happens. Why are you telling me?” Pete questioned. “Do I have to track him down and stake him?” 

“No. Pete, meet Patrick.” Joe stepped aside and Frank led a boy out from the corner. Pete stared at the rather attractive boy, biting his lip. 

“Wait…” Pete studied the young vampire.  “Oh… it’s illegal to own a vampire...:” Pete reached up for his head. 

“No one will find out about him. He’ll be killed here, most likely by Andy, so-” Pete cut Joe off. 

“Then why’d you bring him here?!” 

“Because. Just thought you’d like him.” Joe chuckled. “Besides, he came this close to dying out there.” He held up this thumb and index finger, the tips of both a few centimeters apart. 

“Why didn’t you just kill him in the first place?” Pete spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Because he was young, and-” 

“I’ve killed a twelve year old vampire!” 

“Yea, and you have no heart!” Joe crossed his arms. 

“I know.” Pete stuck out his tongue. “You’re too soft.” 

“ _ I’m _ too soft?!” Joe spun around to face his friend. “Andy won’t kill any of them!” 

“Jeez, relax.” Pete chuckled. “Just… why did you give it to me?” Pete gave him a warning look. “You know I hate vampires…” 

“I know… but it’s your birthday. I had to get you something.” Joe turned, leaving upstairs. “Oh, and by the way,” he turned to face Pete. “He’s probably terrified of you now, so just try and keep him comforted.” he left up the stairs. Pete sighed, turning to the vampire boy on the floor. He played with the stake on his hip, biting his lip. 

“Aww, he’s cute!” Pete looked over to Mikey. 

“I guess so.” Pete looked back at Patrick. Yea, that’s what Joe said his name was. Mikey kneeled down in front of Patrick who tried to back away, but was already as far against the wall as he could get. 

“Aw, it’s okay! I won’t hurt you!” Mikey spoke softly, holding out his hand like you do to a puppy, for it to get your scent and not be scared. Patrick looked from his hand to his face, fear in his eyes. “It’s okay,” Mikey inched closer, reaching for his hair. Patrick flinched when he did and Mikey frowned. “Aw, no!” he pulled Patrick into his arms, hugging him. “Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you!” he hugged him. Patrick whimpered and Pete sighed. 

“Give it here.” he reached out, grabbing Patrick by his hood. Mikey pouted. 

“He’s not an it!” he crossed his arms and grabbed Pete’s arm. 

“Mikes, just..” Pete sighed. “Let's go to my room.” he went up the stairs, carrying Patrick up. “I can’t believe he put this thing under my name…” he murmured, but Mikey heard. 

“He’s not a thing!” he exclaimed. Pete dropped Patrick to the floor, who scurried underneath the bed to hide, and Pete pushed Mikey to the wall. 

“No. Vampires are  _ things _ in my book.” he growled. 

“P-Pete…” Mikey whimpered. Pete released him and pulled him into his arms. 

“I’m sorry baby.. It’s just… you know what happened.” 

“Pete, I know and I understand why you feel this way about them… but not all vampires are the same.” Mikey nuzzled his chest. Pete sighed, stroking his hair. 

“Well I’m not convinced.”

“Then maybe that’s the reason Patrick is here. To help convince you. Look at him! He’s afraid of us! As if that could hurt someone as strong as you! Let alone your father back all those years…” he bit his lip. Pete was about to speak before he felt something wrap around his feet. He looked down to see Patrick hugging his legs, frowning. “See Pete. He’s the most harmless thing.” he smiled, hopeful. But Pete only continued to frown angrily, as his past flowed back. 

“You know how they can betray you.” he spoke coldly, kicking Patrick away and moving over to lay on the bed. Mikey frowned again, following Pete and curling up beside him. Pete wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you, Pete…” 

“I love you too, Mikes.” 


	3. Chapter 2 - Movie

“It’s okay,” Mikey smiled at Patrick, holding him close. “I know you’re different.” he cooed. “You have to be…” Pete was in the shower, and Mikey was keeping Patrick company. Patrick layed on the floor, in Mikey’s lap. Mikey smiled softly at him, playing with his hair. “You’re too cute.” he giggled. “I know you wouldn’t hurt Pete… You’re too sweet and small and fragile and...” He kept Patrick close, making sure he was safe. He sighed. “If anything Pete would be the one hurt you…” he bit his lip. He knew Pete could hurt him. Pete was a strong and sometimes heartless slayer. Mikey just didn’t want Patrick hurt…

Pete returned from the shower and entered the bedroom, studying the two on the floor. Mikey stood, going over to Pete. “Wanna watch a movie with us?” he asked softly. Pete wrapped an arm around Mikey’s waist, drawing him closer.

“Sure babe.” he kissed his forehead. Mikey smiled and turned toward Patrick.

“Come on, Patty!” he smiled.

“He’s coming too?” Pete looked to Patrick then back to Mikey.

“Well yea!” Mikey giggled. “Patty wants to join!” he grabbed Pete’s hand.

“He doesn’t have to.” Pete told him.

“I told him he could.”

“Well maybe I don’t want him near me.” Pete spat. Mikey flinched and frowned.

“Pete, you’re going to hurt his feelings..”

“ _It_  doesn’t have feelings!” Pete sighed loudly. Mikey frowned deeply, jerking his hand from Pete’s.

“Yes he does! He has feelings and emotions just like you and me!” Mikey went over to Patrick, stroking his hair. Pete felt hurt and anger, and he ran out of the room.

“Joe!” he screamed. “I want that vampire out of here!” he banged on Joe’s bedroom door. The door swung open and Joe appeared.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because! Mikey is getting too attached to him and he’s trying to tell me that _thing_ has emotions! The only thing as far as feelings it can feel is my foot in his gut!!” he screamed.

“Pete! Calm down man!” Joe sighed, grabbing Pete’s shoulder.

“No! Mikey knows how I feel about them and why!” Pete was shaking with anger and about to break down into tears at the same time.

“Okay, well, it’s a gift from Andy. Don’t hurt his feelings, man.” Joe closed the door in Pete’s face. Pete sighed heavily. He turned, going back to his room. Mikey sat on the bed, stroking Patrick’s hair and rocking him in his lap.

“Why don’t you two make out already.” Pete growled.

“Pete just stop. I love you. I just want to be Patrick’s friend..” Mikey stood, going to Pete and shoving his face into his chest. Pete sighed, wrapping his arm around Mikey’s waist and reaching the other up to his hair.

“I know baby. I’m sorry..” he sighed. “You just…” he hid his face in Mikey’s neck, trying to not break down.

“Don’t be sorry! Just watch a movie with Patty!” Mikey smiled up at him.

“Okay…” Pete smiled back.

“Yay!” Mikey grabbed Pete’s hand and dragged him out to the living room. Pete sat and Mikey handed him the remote. “Get Netflix up please. I’ll go get Patty.” Mikey smiled and skipped to the bedroom. Patrick looked up, backing up as Mikey walked closer. “Come on, Patty!” he smiled. Patrick nodded slightly, standing. Mikey smiled reassuringly, wrapping his arm around Patrick’s shoulders, making Patrick flinch slightly as he did so.

Mikey sat beside Pete, and Patrick sat by Mikey. Pete had found a movie to watch, well show, and he pushed play once the lights were out. Mikey cuddled into Pete, smiling and hugging his arm. Pete smiled and wrapped his arm around Mikey, drawing him closer. Patrick slid down to lay on the couch, (being small enough to do so) and he curled into Mikey. Mikey smiled at him before looking back to the show. Pete just ignored the two, watching the show in peace.

When the episode they watched ended, Mikey stood. “I’ll be back.” he told the two before leaving down the hall. Patrick layed curled up, waiting on Mikey. Pete stared at the paused tv, waiting as well. Pete glanced at Patrick, who hesitantly looked up at him. He looked away from him, biting his lip before looking back to him and staring. 

And for the first time, he looked into Patrick’s eyes, realizing how beautiful they were...

“Hey..” he spoke awkwardly. Patrick didn’t reply, and Pete just realized at that moment that he hasn’t spoke a word since he got here. “So, do you talk? Or just like, stare?” he eyed him. Patrick felt awkward, and he just sunk back into the couch. Pete sighed, impatient. “Fine. Don’t talk.” he looked to the hallway, waiting for Mikey. He returned and Pete looked up to him. “Finally.” he wrapped his arm around Mikey once he sat.

“I wasn’t even gone long,” Mikey giggled.

"You were to me.”Pete kissed his lips softly and Mikey smiled into the kiss before breaking it not long after.

"Episode two!” Mikey giggled.

"Yea,” Pete put on episode two and they watched. Mikey curled into Pete, smiling. Patrick layed awkwardly in Mikey’s lap, eyes closing more and more every second in the movie. Mikey stroked his hair with the hand that wasn’t in Pete’s, smiling down at the vampire. Patrick smiled softly, enjoying the feeling… He had never felt any kind of affection, and this was new to him…

Pete stretched, yawning. “Fuck, I’m tired.” he stood. “You coming?” he looked down to Mikey.

“Uh.. I-I’m gonna finish this episode..” Mikey looked back to the tv. _‘It’s just that stupid vampire, is all it is.’_ Pete’s mind growled.

“Whatever.” he left to the bedroom, sighing. It was probably going to be like this forever, or the rest of the time that stupid thing was alive and here. He collapsed onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had a feeling he was being somewhat replaced by _it_ , and he was not going to deal with that. One way or another, it _had_ to go.


	4. Chapter 3 - Stake

Pete woke up from a strange dream, which made him hate Patrick even more. But like Joe had said, it was a gift from Andy, and it meant everything to him that he has had it for this long. But he wanted Mikey back, not that he lost him. And not that he was going to lose him either. He rubbed at his eye, looking over and noticing that Mikey wasn’t beside him. _Right_. He growled, hot, angry tears flooding his eyes. He felt them rolling down his face and he began to sob. He sobbed and hid his eyes, not noticing that somebody had entered the room.

Pete felt a weight on the bed and he looked up, but instead of Mikey standing there... it was Patrick. Pete turned on his other side angrily, so he wasn’t facing the vampire. Patrick had other intentions though, and he went over to Pete’s other side, looking down at him. He reached out, gently wiping away Pete’s tears with care. He looked in his eyes, and Pete saw… worry? Concern? In a _vampire’s_ eyes?? Pete wanted to roll over away from him again, but he couldn’t. He could, but he couldn’t… Patrick was frowning and he went behind Pete, slipping into bed behind him. He rested his head on his back, closing his eyes.

Pete was surprised, and he bit his lip. He couldn’t believe this- it was pretending. This was all part of some sick plan! He should have known from the very start! “Get away from me.” Pete growled, standing. Patrick sat up, looking up at him. Mikey’s words ran through his mind, but all vampires were the same… More tears filled Pete’s eyes and he ran out of the room. Patrick whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. He didn’t understand… why did he hate him so much… what was wrong with him..?

Pete ran to the living room. Mikey wasn’t there, but he needed to get out of there… Patrick wouldn’t be bad if only he wasn’t a bloodsucker! Pete smashed his fist into the wall angrily. He was going to be in trouble for that… But he didn’t care! He has to take his anger out somehow.. And punching the wall would be better than the other thing he had in mind…

Patrick looked down, a hurt in his chest. He wiped at his cheeks, sniffling. He felt unwanted and alone… Sure, he had Mikey, but… he wanted Pete… He cried more, before looking over to the dresser. On top, rested Pete’s wooden stake. The metal tip sent a shiver of fear down his spine, but why not… He entered the living room, seeing Pete on the couch. He sat silent, staring into space at the floor. He carefully went up to him, placing the stake carefully in the Slayer’s lap. “What- what’s this?” Pete picked the stake up, studying it for a second then looking up at Patrick.

Patrick closed his eyes tightly, waiting for a piercing pain. But it didn’t come. Patrick opened one eye to look back into Pete’s. Patrick studied him before looking down. “D-do what will make you happy.” he spoke for a first. He watched Pete’s face fall slightly. “Do it. Stake me.” he said, more of an order.

“I…” Pete bit his lip. He lifted the stake, but.. He couldn’t. He grabbed Patrick by the wrist, shoving him up against the wall. At first Pete saw fear in the young vampire's eyes, then it turned to sadness, before they closed. Pete drew his fist back which gripped the stake, bringing it down swiftly. Patrick tried to not flinch out of instinct, but he clenched his fists, staying still. But still, the pain didn’t come. He opened his eyes, looking up at Pete with confusion. The tip was pressed to his chest, but it wasn’t piercing hlm.

Patrick was confused, why wasn’t he dead? Pete just stood there, staring down hard, tight grip around the stake. Patrick sighed softly, biting his lip. “Just do it…” he spoke.

“I c-can’t…” Pete growled, mad at himself. Why couldn’t he just kill the stupid thing already? He would usually have one dead in a heartbeat. He just couldn’t bring himself to stake the vampire. He had thought Patrick was brought here to test him - but that didn’t make since. Pete was already a master at it. Quite literally. He had a student, as a matter of fact! He sighed heavily. He couldn’t do it… Wait - did Ronnie even know about him here?

Pete dropped the stake to the floor and Patrick bent down to grab it. He handed it back to him, and he took it. “Thanks…” he looked away. Patrick nodded slightly. “Um… do you- do you eat… or something? Or just… stare?” he looked at him. Of course Patrick was staring and Pete sighed, sitting. Patrick looked him over before sitting beside him. Pete sat the stake onto the coffee table and Patrick it his lip. “Um, look Pat… I’m-”

“Don’t. Call me Pat.” Patrick interrupted him with a growl.

“Oh, you don’t like that name?” he smirked.

“No. I don’t.” he glared.

“Okay. Well anyways, do you eat?” Pete asked. Patrick fell silent again, and Pete sighed. “What? Do you have limited talking of two minutes every three hours?” Pete rolled his eyes. Patrick giggled, and Pete could have died. His giggle was cute, just like hi- woah Pete! Having these kinds of thoughts over a vampire?! He was losing his mind. He just stood. “Well, whatever. You’re not drinking from me anyways.” he growled before leaving back to his room. He sat on the bed, realizing he forgot his stake. Well he’d be needing that. Patrick entered the room, Pete’s stake in his hand. He handed it over, and Pete glared, taking it.

Patrick curled up on the bed, curling into Pete. Pete pushed him away, lying down. Once he got layed down and comfy, Patrick curled into him. Pete sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn’t say anything though, because… just because. After awhile though, Patrick got up. Pete watched him leave, but he didn’t stop him. Patrick wondered to the kitchen where Mikey sat, eating. He knew Mikey cared, and Mikey would let him feed. Hopefully, because his stomach cramped so bad, from not feeding in over a week. “Oh, hi Patty!” Mikey turned to him, smiling. Patrick looked down and Mikey frowned a bit. “Are you okay?” he kneeled down on the floor, how Patrick was sitting on his knees. “Can I help?”

Patrick nodded. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Just as Patrick was about to give him a sign of some kind, his stomach growled loudly. “Ohhh! You’re hungry!” Mikey pulled him into a hug. “What do you want to eat?” He was about to stand before he remembered. Vampire… Patrick gave him a worried look. “Oh… that’s right. Hm.” he looked around, grabbing a knife. He bit his lip, pushing it to his wrist. Patrick’s eyes widened and he swiped the knife away. “No, you have to eat..” Mikey told him.

Patrick looked up to him, his fangs visible. “Oh… right…” Mikey mentally punched himself, handing his wrist over. Patrick hesitantly held his arm, sinking his fangs into his skin. Mikey gasped softly in pain, and Patrick was about to pull away, but the sweet taste of blood prevented him from doing that. He began to drink, and Patrick forgot how delicious blood was after so long. Almost.

Mikey had began to get a bit pale, and Patrick pulled away after licking away the stray blood. “T-thank you…” he smiled slightly.

“You’re very welcome!” Mikey pilled him into a hug. “You’re so cute,” he giggled. Patrick smiled more, the amazing feeling of being loved returning. Mikey could always make him feel wanted, and he wished to get closer to Mikey, but Patrick also wanted Pete… he liked Pete better, but he just wished he would treat him like a human and not a thing…

~

After a nap and some food, Pete wentz into the living room. Mikey layed in there, dying of laughter from the show on tv. Patrick laughed too, and Pete felt anger rise, along with hurt. “What the hell?!” he screamed. Mikey jumped up from the sudden outburst, and Patrick backed away in fear.

“What? Pete, I-”

“No! Shut the fuck up!” Pete interrupted Mikey. “Ever since that thing got here, you’ve been spending more time with it than with me!”

“And you’re being an asshole! You make him feel so unwanted and hurt, you don’t understand!” Mikey stood up.

“FEEL?! That thing does not feel! And, no, YOU don’t understand! I thought you did but you don’t!” he grabbed the nearest object which happened to be Joe’s stake from when he returned. Patrick sank away into the floor in the corner, fear visible in his eyes.

“P-put that away!” Mikey moved towhere he was in front of the corner Patrick was in.

“Move!” Pete yelled, shoving Mikey away. He fell to the floor, his eyes widened as Pete fought with Patrick.

“P-Pete, stop!” Mikey cried, jumping up and trying to break it up. Pete grabbed at Patrick’s arms, moving them out of the way of his chest. “D-don’t!” Mikey cried, but it was too late. The stake pierced Patrick’s chest, and a pained cry filled the room. Mikey cried harder, unable to believe this was happening-

 


	5. Chapter 4 - Affection / Pillow Fights

Pete shot up with a gasp and in a cold sweat. He reached for his face, and he felt his face was wet… tears..? No, it couldn’t be. He’s had worse dreams and he’s never cried. Beside him layed Patrick, asleep. He looked so peaceful… so small and so vulnerable… so cute- great, more of those thoughts. Pete sighed, stretching. He trembled, still shaken up from the dream. He suddenly felt something warm and wet on his face, and he looked over to see Patrick licking his cheek. “What the- no!" he wiped at his cheek with his sleeve. He looked at Patrick's face, which held an unreadable expression. But it was related to sadness and sleepiness.

Patrick curled into Pete, a soft hum emanating from him. Pete stared, biting his lip. He always found Patrick extremely attractive and adorable when he was sleepy or asleep. He couldn’t help it… he tried to look away, but that was helpless… Pete couldn’t move anyways without waking him up. Usually he wouldn’t care, what was so different now? Nothing. Pete rolled onto his side, facing away from the vampire. He felt him curl into his back, however, but at least he didn’t have to look at him any longer…

Patrick fidgeted a lot, which, after a while, began to get annoying. Pete sighed, rolling onto his other side to where he was facing Patrick. Patrick looked up at him, confusion in his eyes. Pete rolled his, wrapping his arm around the latter’s waist and pulling him close. Patrick curled into him, nuzzling into his chest. Pete closed his eyes, his fingers moving gently along the vampire’s spine. He felt him relaxing with each movement, and, knowing he’d regret his decisions later, he rested his head onto Patrick’s.

Patrick was surprised at what was happening. He thought Pete hated him… He still didn’t know why… “P-Pete..?” he began hesitantly.

“What?” Pete spoke in a tired voice.

“Wh-why… why do you h-hate m-me..?”

“I don’t hate you,” Pete sighed, knowing that was coming. “I hate vampires. And you happen to be just that.” Pete growled, rolling to face away from him.

“Please… don’t block me out… I-I want to know…” Patrick begged, resting his head onto Pete’s shoulder.

“Well I don’t want you to know.” Pete glared, shrugging his shoulder to get _its_ head off him.

“I’ll ask Mikey.” Patrick sat up.

“Two minutes is up.” Pete sighed, making Patrick giggle.

“So? Tell me, or Mikey will.” he got up out of bed, inching to the door. Pete rolled his eyes, standing. He slammed Patrick against the wall, pinning him there.

“I will hurt you.” he growled. This time, Patrick smirked.

“Yea? My only weakness is a stake. Oh look, a stake which you don’t have right now.” he giggled. Pete released Patrick, running to the living room. Patrick followed, gaining up on him quickly. He tackled him to the ground, landing on top.

“Damn, you’re light.” Pete laughed, sitting up and standing. Patrick clung onto him, staying on his back. “The fuck, get off!” Pete shouted. He reached down his back, pulling at the latter to get him off. He smashed his back against the wall, attempting to squish Patrick in the process.

“Ooh, ooh, oww,” Patrick slid of Pete, who smirked.

“There!” he smiled, grabbing the wooden stake. Patrick stood up, and Pete laughed. “I thought you were sooo hurt?” he pushed Patrick back against the wall.

“I heal fast.” the vampire giggled.

“Yea, you faker.” Pete chuckled.

“So. Tell me.” Patrick smiled up at him cutely.

“No.” Pete smacked him across the face, making Patrick giggle.

“Pweaseee?” he pouted. Pete sighed.

“I used to have a vampire friend. I proved my parents wrong who’s quote was “All vampires are bad.” But my friend proved that wrong. He was the best. He was fun, nice, and I could love him. He taught me everything i know about affection towards others. And, before you ask, yes I mean kissing and sex. I got a girlfriend, and he taught me because of her. But, I realized I wasn’t into her anymore. I was into G-”

“Pete, shut up!” Mikey entered the living room in tears.

“Mikes… he wanted to know. So I told him.” Pete released Patrick to pull Mikey close.

“D-don’t…” Mikey broke down into sobs.

“Shhh, I’m sorry. It’s okay..” Pete stroked his boyfriend’s hair. “Shhh,” he turned back to Patrick. “But it wasn’t his hands who killed my parents…  it was _it_ who led them to them.”

 

**May 14, 1985**

**Pete sat in the old church, alone. He always came here. It was calming. He hadn’t known Gerard for long, but he knew he was in love with him. He had arrived about a week ago, maybe more than that. He was smart, funny, creative, very talented, and very attractive. Who wouldn’t be in love with him?**

**Pete had invited Gerard over again, but this time, he would ask him something important… Gerard arrived, greeting the young boy with a hug. “Hey, Pete!” he smiled.**

**“H-hey Gee… um, Gee..?” Pete began awkwardly.**

**“Yes?” Gerard looked at him with a bit of concern.**

**“Gee… What are we..?”**

**“Oh…” Gerard bit his lip. They might as well have been a couple. They kissed, cuddled, made love… “Pete… will you be my boyfriend..?” he asked. Pete smiled big.**

**“Yes. I’d like that very much.”” he smiled. Gerard smiled back, and kissed him. Pete kissed him back, breaking it when the latter’s little brother entered the room.**

**“Gee! I-” he was interrupted by a scream.**

**“Mikey? What’s going on?” Gerard shot up, afraid.**

**“I-I-” he looked behind himself, tears in his eyes. “They’re coming!” he cried. Gerard’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Pete’s wrist.**

**“C-come on!” he dragged Pete out, grip on his wrist. He pulled him to the woods, getting nearer and nearer before Pete stopped. “Pete- come on! We can hide in here!”**

**“Mum!” Pete cried, running away from him and trying to get to his house.**

**“No! I’ll help her! You get to safety!” Gerard stood in front of him protectively.**

**“O… okay..” Pete gave a small nod. “I trust you!!”**

 

“I _trusted_ him. He fucking betrayed me.” Pete spoke through gritted teeth and tears blurred his vision and he closed them tightly. “My mum would still be alive if it wouldn’t have been for that stupid vampire!!” he screamed. Tears ran down Patrick’s face. He wanted to comfort Pete… he understood now…

“P-Pete, I would _never-_ ” Patrick began but Pete glared at him over his shoulder.

“Just get out of my life.” he growled, leaving back to his room. Patrick looked down, tears running down his face.

“I-it’s okay…” Mikey tried to comfort him.

“It’s not!” Patrick cried. “It’s not…” he sobbed himself into a restless sleep.

~

“O… okay..” the young boy gave a small nod. “I trust you!!” He yelled. Gerard was gone with a blurr, and Pete watched, fear consuming him. Hoping his parents were okay…

Gerard ran to Pete’s house, looking around for his mother. He heard a fast heart beat in his ears, and followed it to the closet under the stairs. He opened the door, and she screamed. “Please! Don’t hurt me!” she cried in fear.

“Come with me if you want to live.” Gerard held out his hand. She hesitated, but grabbed it. Gerard led her to the door but she paused. “Pete!” she turned.

“It’s okay, Pete’s safe-” Gerard was interrupted, seeing the dead man scene.

“That is not safe!” she cried out. Gerard stared at the corpse in horror.

“-I thought you meant your son… P-Pete…” he bit his lip. He pulled her along, leading her outside He pulled her in the direction of the woods, but the vampire that jumped in front of them had other intentions. “Get away!” Gerard hissed. The vampire hissed back, and it broke out a fight. It turned bloody, and resulted with Gerard a broken arm and the latter dead. Gerard grabbed Pete’s mum and began to lead her back towards the woods. But, he turned away, leading her the opposite way.

Pete’s eyes went wide. What is he doing?! A group of vampires rounded the corner, and the leader smirked. “Oooh Gerard brought us some food~” he jerked Pete’s mother away.

“No!” Gerard would fight back, but the second in command grabbed him.

“Not so fast.” he smirked. The leader brutally tore into Pete’s mums neck, and Gerard cried.

The distance was filled with war, bodies spread all over the ground, people running for their lives, Slayers all over the place staking any and every vampire they came across. Gerard knew what happened now. A man motioned over to him. “Thanks for everything.” he smirked, grip on the pitchfork in his left hand. Gerard struggled, but it was pointless. The farming tool pierce his chest, and he cried out in pain. Blood spilled, and Gerard fell lifeless to the ground.

Pete stood hidden behind the tree. Watching the scene before his own eyes. That vampire- his _best friend_ … he couldn’t believe he… Tears of heartbreak and anger flooded his eyes. He was going to get revenge. Even though Gerard was dead, he was going to get his revenge. Even if he died doing it.

~

Pete shot up with a cry. It was the third time maybe that he had had this horrible dream. More like these horrible memories… He rolled onto his stomach, and cried. He hated them so much… He sat up, wiping at his eyes. Only one thing could make him feel better… He grabbed his stake off the dresser, and he slipped out the window.

Patrick layed, trying to relax. Mikey stroked his hair, cooing comforting words to him. But Patrick couldn’t calm down. He was close to a panic attack, if not having one now. Mikey pulled him up, hugging him tightly. “Shhh, _please…_ ” Mikey’s eyes teared up, the memories flooding back to him. Mikey didn't hate vampires like Pete did because he didn’t hate Gee. He _never_ hated his brother and never could. One never hurt him like one ‘hurt’ Pete. Mikey tried to explain how it really went all those years ago, but every time he tried to tell him, it resulted in a physical fight. Mikey still had bruises from a fight three months ago…

Patrick sat up, feeling sick. “Are you okay?” Mikey asked softly. Patrick just curled up, arms around his stomach. “Patty..?” Mikey spoke softly. “Are you hungry?” he bit his lip. Patrick just stayed silent and curled up. “Hey, talk to me.” he pulled Patrick into his arms and his wrist up to his lips. “Drink,” he ordered gently. Patrick turned his head away.

“N-no… I-I’m a monster… I don’t want to hurt you anymore…” he cried softly.

“Shhh I’m not hurt! It doesn’t hurt I promise!” Mikey hugged him tightly. “I promise,” he cooed. “It only hurts when you sink your fangs in, but you know. It’s suppose to.” Mikey smiled reassuringly. Patrick nodded slightly. “I promise. Now please eat.” he held his wrist back up to the latter’s lips. Patrick gently sunk his fangs into his skin, and Mikey held back a wince. Patrick began to drink, and Mikey smiled. “Good boy,” he stroked his hair with his free hand. Patrick drank, pulling away when he realized Mikey had began to pale.

“I-I’m sorry…” he looked down.

“No no, don’t be.” Mikey smiled reassuringly. Patrick smiled a small smile back. Patrick stood, and headed to the kitchen before he felt something soft hit him in the head. He looked down, seeing a pillow on the floor. He looked up to Mikey who held another, smirking. Patrick threw the pillow, and Mikey threw the one he held. Mikey grabbed a larger pillow, hitting Patrick with it. Patrick grabbed the other large pillow off his end of the couch, hitting Mikey back. The two giggled, and Mikey just wished Pete was here to enjoy it…


	6. Chapter 5 - Caught

Mikey slept on the couch and Pete had returned. He didn’t see Patrick anywhere, but that wasn’t a problem. He went over to the couch, sitting. Mikey curled into him, smiling softly. “Hey baby,” Pete greeted.

“H-hi..” he nuzzed into his thigh.

“So… how did you sleep?”

“O-okay..” Mikey yawned softly.

“Good.” Pete ran a hand gently through his hair. “So perfect.” he smiled. Mikey smiled back.

“Where’d Patty go?” he looked around.

“I don’t-”

“Pete, there’s blood on your shirt!” Mikey jumped up.

“Yea, I went out slaying.” Pete explained.

“Where is Patty?!” Mikey cried.

“I don’t know! Why don’t you keep him when you find him because I don’t want him!”

“Pete…” Mikey’s eyes collected tears and he ran out of the room to his own.

“Mikes!” Pete stood and called after him. He sighed, knowing it was no use…

Mikey trembled and cried. Patrick meant so much to him… but… so did Pete but… he didn’t think he liked Pete romantically anymore… If he tried to tell Pete he’d most likely blame it on the vampire… Because they’ve become close friends… Mikey cried harder. Sure, he still loved Pete, but he may have met someone else… Again, Pete would say it’s Patty… but it’s not… Also, he and Pete have kinda grown apart since Patty’s got here, but because everything that happens Pete takes too seriously. He didn’t know what to do…

He heard a weird noise, and he looked up to see Patrick. He gasped and smiled big, pulling Patrick close. “Patty! You’re okay!” he cried. He pulled away. “You’re hungry!” he brought his arm up to the vampire’s mouth. “Feed.” he smiled. Patrick hesitantly grabbed his arm, sinking his fangs into his wrist. Mikey held back a wince so the latter wouldn’t feel bad, and he continued to drink. Mikey stroked his hair, leaning his head back and humming. He began to feel lightheaded, and Mikey weakly tugged at his wrist. Patrick licked away the stray blood and Mikey pulled him into his lap.

Patrick curled into him, smile on his face. Mikey smiled too. “Yay, I love your smile.” he held him. Patrick looked down, frowning. “No, Patty! What’s wrong?” Mikey frowned, worried. But the latter shook his head, thinking it would be better to just keep things to himself. “Please tell me,” he frowned. Patrick sank into him, noticing the stake Pete returned to atop his dresser. Would Mikey really hurt him..?

“I-I… I-I th-think I-I like P-Pete… m-more than a f-friend…” his eyes teared up.

“Oh…” Mikey bit his lip. He noticed the tears in Patrick’s eyes and he wiped them away. “No! Don’t cry, it’s okay!” he hugged him tightly. But Patrick cried on his shoulder.

“I-it’s not… h-he hates m-me... “ he cried. 

“Patty… I don’t think I like Pete that way anymore… I kind of.. met somebody else… I could try and get him to like you more... “ he twirled his fingers in Patrick’s hair. “Okay?” Patrick nodded against his shoulder. Mikey smiled. “Yay!” Patrick wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist. “And Patty? If this does work, just a warning, I’m not breaking up with him just yet. I need a way to introduce him to Oli… So, I’m going to ‘catch’ you two kissing so I can break up with him and not hurt him. Or if he breaks up with me, there won’t be no need. Just know that nothing will be blamed on you. And, all of this will take time” he smiled reassuringly. Patrick nodded.

“Thank you.” he hugged him tightly.

“Of course!”

~

Pete held Mikey close, watching tv. Mikey was half asleep, thoughts running through his mind on how he could get Pete to think more of Patrick. He just decided to fall asleep though because his dreams usually gave him the answers. He worked on falling asleep, and Pete stroking his hair helped. He just hoped it was answers he got in this dreams and not nightmares…

Pete ran his fingers through Mikey’s hair, smiling down at him. He felt something touch his feet and he gasped, looking down to see Patrick. He sighed, looking back up to the tv. He ignored Patrick as he curled around his feet, getting the urge to kick him away. Andy entered the room and smiled. “Pete! And Patrick!” he smiled big ‘ _Oh, here we go_ …’ Pete’s mind sighed in annoyance. “You still have him!” Andy smiled big.

“That’s that surprising?” Pete raised an eyebrow.

“Well yea, you hate vampires… I figured  you would have already had him dead by now..” he looked down, before moving closer to give him a hug. Pete patted his back with one hand.

“Same.” he closed his eyes.

“But it means so much to me… I couldn’t just get you nothing… I felt bad that I even got you something that you hate.. Sometimes I think that nothing would have been better-”

“Andy, you’re ranting again.” Pete looked to him.

“Sorry…” Andy stood. “Well, I should- I should get back to Joe. He’s waiting…” he turned and left. Pete chuckled softly. He looked down at Patrick asleep around his feet. At least he was warm… He watched the sleeping vampire, biting his lip. He looked so peaceful and innocent… but he was a bloodsucker… It was only then that he considered the question - had Patrick killed anyone..? I mean, he was small and he looked so harmless. But maybe, he could hurt someone without himself knowing… These thoughts scared Pete yet angered him at the same time. He nudged at sleeping Patrick with his foot who stirred, hugging his foot tighter.

“My gosh, get off…” he murmured. Patrick nuzzled into his ankle and Pete sighed. “Whatever.” he glared at the tv. He stood, leaving down the hall. “Andy..?” he mumbled. He stood at his door, waiting for an answer. “I uh… wanted to ask why you gave me a vampire in the first place. I mean, why not a cute puppy?" He opened the door, but really should have waited for an answer… Andy and Joe layed- cuddled up on the bed, kissing. Pete’s eyes went wide. One, why didn’t he tell anyone?! And two, how long??


	7. Chapter 6 - Más que Amigo

Mikey rubbed at his eyes, yawning. Pete wasn’t beside him, and he looked around for him. He noticed Patrick on the floor, shivering. He smiled softly, dropping a blanket down to him. He curled his way into it, relaxing back into the floor. “Patty..? Are you awake?” Mikey spoke softly. Patrick whimpered. “Wanna get up here..? It’ll be more comfy.” he yawned. Patrick crawled up onto the couch at Mikey’s feet, curled up in the blanket. Mikey smiled softly at him, curling back up.

Pete entered the room, eyes wide. “Pete?” Mikey sat up. Pete just stayed silent, picking Patrick up and sitting where he layed, resting him in his lap. “Pete what happened?”

“Holy sh-”

“Smokes,” Patrick mumbled in correction.

“Yea…” Pete looked to Mikey. “Andy and Joe…” he looked away.

“What happened?” Mikey questioned curiously.

“Th-they were…” he threw his head back onto the couch, covering his face. “Fuck… How long?!”

“Pete I’m confused!” Mikey grabbed Pete’s arm.

“So am I…” Pete looked to his boyfriend. “They were… k-kissing…” he rubbed his face.

“W-what?” Mikey’s eyes widened.

“Yea… Well I have no idea whether they saw me or not, I just ran…” Pete groaned. He looked down to Patrick, who slept. Mikey watched him stare, smiling.

“He’s really cute when he’s asleep!” Mikey smiled.

“Yea,” Pete stroked the vampire’s hair. ‘ _And he’s mine_ …’ Pete thought. Yea, he was his. No one could take him away, and he surely wouldn’t leave. He loved it here! Pete was beginning to realize what an asshat he was to the poor guy- but then again, he wasn’t poor. He was a bloodsucker. And a Slayer owning one? No one would approve of that! But, no one could know. It was illegal… Patrick nuzzled into Pete’s tummy, and Pete laughed. “What the- no!” he giggled, trying to push his face away.

“Pete I think he’s hungry!” Mikey gently  nudged his wrist between Pete’s stomach and Patrick’s face.

“What are you doing?! Don’t let him do that!” Pete pulled Mikey’s hand away from the latter’s face. “You don’t know what that’ll do to you! Did he already bite you?” Pete panicked, looking over Mikey’s wrist.

“Pete relax! I’m okay!” Mikey smiled reassuringly. Pete looked down to Patrick, who was yawning out of his sleep. Mikey watched as Pete hesitantly slipped his wrist up to the vampire’s lips, watching as he instinctively bit into his skin. “He doesn't like to see that it hurts because it makes him feel bad and he won’t eat.” Mikey told him. Pete nodded slightly, holding back a wince when Patrick sunk his fangs in. Once he began to drink the pain faded and Pete rested his head back onto the couch. “See? He won’t hurt you on purpose!” Mikey ruffled Patrick’s hair.

“Yea… I guess so..” Pete mumbled, letting him drink. Once he began to feel lightheaded he jerked his wrist away. “Th-that’s enough!” he looked down to his bleeding wrist. Patrick sat up, straddling Pete’s lap, and he licked away the blood on his wrist. “Th-thanks… I guess…” Pete bit his lip.

“I’ll be back,” Mikey smiled, and left the room with a smirk. Pete nodded, and rested his head back onto the couch. Patrick curled into him and Pete stroked his hair. The latter purred and Pete giggled.

“What are you, a cat?”

“I am what you want me to be,” Patrick nuzzled into his chest.

“Kitty! You have fangs so it matches.” Pete leaned down, kissing his forehead. ‘ _What are you doing?!_ ’ his mind screamed. ‘ _Just a_ friendly _kiss_ on the forehead,’ his mind replied to itself. Pete held Patrick close, waiting for Mikey to return. He did, and he had his phone to his ear.

“Peteee! I have to go somewhere!” he called.

“Wait, where are you going?” Pete stood. Patrick slid off his lap to the spot beside him.

“Just out!” Mikey ran out the door before Pete could ask any further questions. He sighed, curling up. Patrick frowned, curling into him.

“He always goes out this early every other day…” he murmured.

“I-it could be worse…” Patrick spoke quietly. Pete nodded.

“Yea… I guess so…” ‘ _It just means more time alone with Patty_ …’ his mind spoke. But this time, Pete didn’t disagree. He just layed there, Patrick curled into him. Course, too, he was too lazy to move. Pete ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair, biting his lip. “You need a haircut.” he chuckled. Patrick looked up.

“You have long hair,” he giggled, resting his head back onto his owner's chest. Patrick never looked at Pete as his ‘owner,’ but that was practically what he was. And, he was different from his other owner… He didn’t want to even call him that… He was horrible… Patrick just curled into him.

“Ya, well, I’m allowed to.” he hummed. Patrick nuzzled his chest.

“Okay,,” he closed his eyes.

“Are you tired?” Pete asked. Patrick shook his head. “Wanna watch a movie?” Pete asked. The latter nodded. “Good. Any suggestions?” Pete asked, looking through Netflix. Patrick had fell silent again and Pete looked to his wrist, checking his non-existent watch. “That’s right, two minutes is up.” He looked back to the tv. Patrick giggled. Pete smiled. “It is a good think you don’t take offense in that. Because I’m not trying to make fun of you. It’s cute.” he hummed. Did he just call him _cute_?! Yes. Yes he did. He noticed Patrick’s face flush, but he pretended to not know.

Pete found a series they could start and they both watched. Patrick curled into Pete, who pulled a blanket over the two. They layed there, cuddled together and the movie played. It was past midnight after three episodes and Mikey still hadn’t returned. Pete loved being like this with Patrick, and he wondered what other feelings he had for- a vampire?! Yes. Patrick sat up, stretching. The room was dark, the only light being that of the tv, just how Pete always liked it. It sent off a romantic light. Patrick looked at Pete, sitting in his lap. He shivered softly, and Pete pulled up the blanket around the latter’s shoulders.

“Th-thank you.” he backed into the warm blanket.

“Of course.” he smiled. “Um, Patty…” Pete bit his lip. He had caught the vampire’s attention, and Pete sighed. “I just… wanted to know if I could-” Patrick interrupted Pete by smashing his lips onto his owner’s. Pete’s eyes went wide, watching Patrick’s eyes close. His eventually slipped close, moving his hands up to run through Patrick’s hair. He felt him smile into the kiss, and Pete tilted his head gently to deepen it. He placed his hand onto the latter’s chest, gently pushing him away. Patrick looked away, blushing softly. “Yea… that…” he smiled.

“I-I’m sorry…” Patrick whispered.

“Don’t be,” Pete replied, pulling the vampire close. Patrick rested his head onto Pete’s chest. “Sleep babe,” Pete spoke in a whisper. Patrick nodded, blushing at the name. He curled up in Pete’s lap, who stroked his hair softly. Pete looked to the door, realizing Mikey hadn’t returned. Where was he… Pete looked down before curling up with Patrick, spooning with him.

~

Patrick’s eyes fluttered softly, and the first thing he noticed was Pete was gone. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He looked around, not seeing him in the kitchen either. He sighed, sliding down underneath the blanket. He thought back to last night’s events, the scary movie, the dark room, the kiss… He felt his face warm up and he slid down the couch. If only it could have lasted longer… He remembered that they also cuddled and fell asleep like that, and his smile widened. Just… where was Pete?

Pete grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He thought that he should get a shower, to get the scent of that vampire off him. He ignored everything that happened last night, deciding it would be best to not think of it. He had Mikey. He  couldn’t date Patrick even if he wanted to. Just one thing… Did he want to?? No! Of course not! A vampire and a human wasn’t illegal, it just wasn’t viewed too well to some. Pretty much like being gay/lesbian or transgender now-a-days.

Pete sighed, pulling on clothes. He just couldn’t get the stupid bloodsucker off his mind! He slid down the wall, gripping at his hair. Memories began flooding back, and it was unbearable… “P-Pete..?” he heard a voice call. Patrick… not Mikey.

“W-what…” Pete mumbled.

“A-are you okay..?” he asked softly.

“I’m fine. Go away.” Pete growled.

“You’re not,” Patrick wiggled the doorknob.

“I will be. Now get out of my face.” Pete growled. He heard the footsteps slowly fade and hot tears ran down Pete’s face. When he needs Mikey he’s not here… Pete sobbed on the floor, curled up. He looked round frantically, nearly being blinded by the sharp piece of metal. He had quit that. A long time ago. Now he usually resulted in drinking or punching the wall. He stood, leaving the bathroom. He went to his room, seeing Patrick on the bed.

“Pete,” he looked up. Pete bit his lip, noticing he still didn’t have a shirt on.

“Get out.” Pete turned away. Patrick looked down, before looking back up to Pete, watching him look through drawers. He stared, watching him go over to the closet and look through clothes, pulling out a random shirt. Patrick noticed the tattoo on his lower stomach, and he quickly looked away when Pete looked to  him. “Gosh, stop checking me out.” Pete sighed heavily, collapsing onto the bed. Patrick curled into him, and Pete wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He grabbed his phone, texting Mikey.

**Pete- mikey where r u**

He sighed in slight annoyance and sadness. Every time he left, he was gone for the night. He always told himself it was nothing, but now he was starting to get a bit more suspicious. And sure, he did kiss Patrick and want it… but he didn’t know what Mikey was doing, nor where he even was! He kept everything secret, and he never told anyone. Unless… “Patty, do you have any idea where Mikey could be?” he asked the vampire. Patrick looked up and shook his head. “You sure? If you know tell me. I’m starting to worry…” he sat up.

“I-I don’t know, “ Patrick curled into him. Pete sighed softly, nodding. Pete ran a hand through his hair, starting to stress. “Don’t stress, it will make things worse and bring up the worst possible things that could have happened, but in reality he could just be shopping.” Patrick begged, hugging him. Pete just stood, leaving to the dining room. In there, he pulled out alcohol and opened it. Patrick entered the room and frowned. “Pete…” he bit his lip.

“Shh,” Pete drank from the bottle, leaving to the living room and sitting on the couch. Patrick followed, attempting to steal the bottle from him. “Nu uuh,” Pete giggled, drinking more. “You shouldn’t drink this,” he told Patrick, chugging from the bottle.

“You shouldn’t either!” he frowned, eyebrows furrowed. Pete chuckled, pulling the latter in for a kiss. “You’re dru-” Pete smashed his lips to his to make him shut up. He broke it and took a shot.

“Shh,” he ran a hand through Patrick’s hair. “So beautiful,” he pulled him closer.

“Pete…” Patrick looked down. Pete turned him around to kiss him again, this time keeping it longer. Patrick, of course melted instantly and Pete snaked an arm around his waist pulling him in closer. The latter’s arms wrapped around his neck, eyes closed. Pete broke the kiss to pull Patrick’s head to his neck, and the smell of his blood filled his senses.

“Drink,” he tipped his head back. Patrick bit his lip, sinking his fangs into his neck. He began to drink, and Pete gripped his hair, moaning. Patrick winced softly, realizing how hungry he actually was. Pete moaned underneath him, and Patrick ejected his fangs once Pete began to get pale. He licked away the stray blood, and replaced his owner’s alcohol with water (Pete being too drunk to even notice).

“Drink more,” Patrick held the bottle of water up to Pete’s lips, making him drink. “Good,” he layed down with Pete, curling into him. “You should sleep,” he spoke quietly.

“I’m not.. Tired…” Pete yawned. Patrick nuzzled into his chest, closing his eyes. “Sleep with me…” he yawned, eyes closing. Pete wrapped his arm around his vampire’s waist, pulling his body closer.

“Mine…” he yawned.

“Yours…”  Patrick replied. ‘ _You’re drunk_...’ he thought.

~

Mikey yawned as the car pulled into the driveway of Pete’s house. Mikey smiled over at Oli, who smiled back. “Alright, Mikes. I’ll see you on Monday.” he smiled. Mikey smiled back and nodded. Mikey leaned in, kissing his sightless partner. Mikey broke it and gave Oli a hug before climbing out of the car. He waved as he entered the house, before closing the door then realizing how pointless the wave was. Mikey looked around, going to his room, in search for Pete and Patrick. He got to the living room and paused, seeing the two cuddled up on the couch, asleep. Mikey smiled big. In the floor layed an empty vodka bottle which worried Mikey a bit. Pete had gotten back into drinking, and he prayed that things wouldn’t get bad like last time…

Mikey left back to his room, listening to music quietly so it wouldn’t disturb Pete and Patrick’s nap. After about twenty minutes, Mikey opened up his laptop to Skype, calling Oli. He answered and Mikey smiled. “Hi Oli,” he smiled.

“Hey,” Oli smiled back at him.

“I miss you already,” Mikey sighed softly.

“Hey, day after tomorrow. It will go by faster than you think.” he smiled reassuringly. “Anyways… how’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s.. asleep.” Mikey looked down, biting his lip. “He’s probably tired. I understand, though.” Mikey looked up at Oli.

“Yea. This week’s gone by slow for me.” he spoke, scratching behind his ear. Mikey giggled. He was so cute.

“He’s had a hard time…” Mikey looked off to the side. Oli nodded.

“I understand, Mikes.” he smiled. Mikey smiled back.

“Mikey..?” Mikey turned to see Pete.

“Pete! How did you sleep? Are you feeling okay?! You were drinking and no!” Mikey jumped up, hugging him concerned.

“I’m- I’m fine, Mikes. Who’s your friend?” Pete gestured to the computer screen.

“That’s Oli!” Mikey smiled. Pete nodded, waving at the guy. He waved back. Pete kissed Mikey’s forehead. “Where’s Patty?”

“Asleep,” Pete replied. Mikey nodded. He sat back on the bed, and Pete layed down behind him. Mikey continued to talk to Oli, and Pete had fallen back to sleep. Mikey giggled at him, and talked quietly with Oli about Monday.

 


	8. Chapter 7 - Meeting

Andy curled into Joe, trembling. “What’s wrong?” Joe asked softly.

“I-I’m afraid they know…” Andy looked down.

“Andy. It’s not like they’re not gonna be accepting. Pete’s dating a guy.” Joe ran a gentle hand down the side of his face. The latter nodded. “It’s okay, I promise.” he pulled his face closer for a kiss. “I promise.” he repeated before kissing him again. Andy kissed him back, his eyes closing. Joe pulled him closer, arms wrapping around his neck. “I love you,” he broke the kiss.

“I love you too,” Andy smiled.

“Good.” Joe gave him an Eskimo kiss. The latter smiled. “Aren’t you still surprised that vampire is still alive?”

“Yea. Pete never hesitates to kill them. Patty must mean a lot to him.” Andy smiled, leaning into him. “And that’s good because I don’t want him to slay his gift. Literally.”

“I wonder if he thinks Patrick is sexy,” Joe giggled. Andy giggled too.

“Probably.” he laughed.

“He’s adorable.”

~

Patrick curled into Pete, drinking from his wrist. Pete let him, watching him. Mikey had went out to pick Oli up, Pete wanting to meet him. Patrick ejected his fangs, biting his lip. “You okay?” he asked. No, he wasn’t. He thought of things that could go wrong. What if Pete found out the two were together? Patrick wasn’t ready for him to, and I don’t think Mikey was either. He knew Pete didn’t like him back. Sure, they kissed twice, but Pete was drunk. The kisses meant nothing…

But after Patrick finished drinking, Pete was kissing him again. Patrick kissed him back, but he broke it. “W-why..? You’re with Mikey..” he looked down. Pete sighed.

“I know… I just… can’t help myself…” he rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “I’m sorry… p-please don’t tell him…” Pete looked up, begging. Then he realized, why is he begging a vampire to not tell, when he’s the one in control? “If you tell him, I _will_ hurt you. That’s a promise.” he growled, grabbing Patrick’s collar tightly. The latter nodded, trying to back away in fear. Pete released him and he fell to the floor. Pete nudged at him with his foot, resisting to kick the vampire. He stood, leaving back to his room. Even though Patrick was irresistible, he still didn’t want the thing here.

Patrick crawled over to the window, looking out. He was right, seeing Mikey’s car now in the driveway. Through the windshield, he saw Mikey leaning in to share a kiss with the man in glasses. It was kind of nighttime, why was he in sunglasses..? Or, was he blind?. He bit his lip, watching them hug before getting out. It was so odd to watch, the actions being almost foreign to Patrick’s eyes. They were so gentle and romantic, Patrick hadn’t experienced anything relatively similar… All he could remember was violence and bloodshed…

Patrick left to the bedroom, jumping onto the bed and also onto Pete. Pete tried to get him off, but he missed each throw of his hand. “Mikey’s here,” Patrick told him. Pete sat up, leaving to the living room. Mikey sat with Oli, talking.

“Mikey.” Pete stood by the door. Mikey jumped and turned, smiling big towards Pete.

“You’re awake!” Mikey smiled.

“Yea..” Pete went over to Mikey, sitting beside him and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Oli smiled in their direction, hoping they wouldn’t notice it was fake.

Patrick sat back in Pete’s room, curled up on the bed. He was lonely and honestly just wanted Pete… He also wanted to see how it was out there with the three. He stood, leaving down the hall. In the living room, three people sat on the couch - Mikey, Pete, and Oli. “So you can’t watch tv?” he heard Pete.

“I can see the movements in the static,” Oli told him.

“So you’re not completely blind?”

“It’s mostly black spots and very blurry.” Oli replied. Pete nodded.

“You’re a confusing guy.” he chuckled.

“I get that a lot.” Oli looked to the tv.

“Is everything staticy? Like when we move, is it like tv?”

“A bit.”

“How did it happen?”

“Pete,” Mikey looked to his boyfriend. “He doesn’t like a lot of questions.” Pete nodded and looked down.

“I’m sorry…” he bit his lip.

“No don’t worry. Mikey can tell you when I leave. I don’t want to say it anymore.” Oli looked down. Pete bit his lip.

“I’m sorry if I triggered you any.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind telling about how I see. Just I don’t like talking about how it got this way…” he pushed the dark glasses further up his nose. Pete nodded. “I can also feel the movements, so like nodding and stuff. Except on a computer. It’s like a barrier. It’s like tv. I can’t feel it but I see it.”

“Man, it’s so interesting.” Pete smiled.

“I can also sense facial expressions, and feel the emotions. I can feel if you're sad, but I can't feel your sadness. If that makes sense.” he chuckled softly. “I can detect threats as well as dark intentions.” he bit his lip. “Especially vampires… those sick, hateful bastards. I can detect them strongly and their not static, but more of blackness. Like demons. Beings like angels appear pure white.” he sighed. “I talk too much, I apologize.”

“No no! It’s not a problem. But like… is it all that a gift? Or, are these side effects? I’m confused about that.” Oli fell silent and only shrugged.

“I don’t know how, nor why. But I do know it is a gift.” he smiled. Pete and Mikey smiled as well.

“Do you have a sense of time? Like, because you couldn’t see a clock or anything.”

“Well,” Oli scratched behind his ear. “I can keep track of time easily, but when I sleep I need a reminder of some sort because I can’t keep track too well when I’m asleep and wake up.” he explained. Pete nodded.

“Sorry for all the questions again. I’m just curious and it’s interesting.”

“Again, no need for apologies.” Oli smiled. Pete nodded.

~

Pete curled up with Mikey who was asleep. But Pete couldn’t sleep. Patrick was on his mind… The vampire layed curled up at his feet, laying on them and keeping them warm. Pete yawned, rubbing his face. He didn’t think he would be getting to sleep anytime soon, but he was too comfortable to move to get up. He grabbed the remote, flipping on the tv and turning the volume down to around five or six, keeping it quiet so Mikey wouldn’t wake. Pete watched whatever was on, attempting to make himself tired. But nothing worked.

Pete nudged his foot into Patrick’s side, attempting to wake him. The latter stirred, looking up at Pete. He leaned down, pulling Patrick up to rest on his stomach. “I can’t sleep.” he whispered.

“This is wrong… but I can make you tired,” Patrick spoke, fangs exposed. Pete nodded slightly and the vampire sunk his fangs into his owner’s neck. He began to drink and Pete moaned, tangling his fingers in the latter’s hair. He ran his opposite hand up and down his back, tracing his spine gently with his fingers. Patrick’s eyes slipped close to the feeling of Pete’s gentle hands, soon noticing him become pale. He ejected his fangs, and licked away the stray blood. Patrick curled into Pete, closing his eyes and resting his head onto his chest. “Tired now?” he looked up to Pete.

“A-a bit,” Pete yawned. Patrick giggled.

“More than a bit.” he smiled. Pete stared at him, nodding slightly. Patrick leaned in, softly pressing his lips to Pete’s. Pete kissed him back, quickly breaking it when Mikey began to stir. He rolled over, curling into Pete. Pete wrapped an arm around Mikey, shoving Patrick back toward the end of the bed. Patrick sighed softly, curling up, tears in his eyes. He wondered when Pete wouldn’t have to shove him away when Mikey was around…

~

The sun rose up and Patrick stirred. Pete nor Mikey wasn’t beside him and he curled up. He stood, leaving the room and heading down the hallway. In the living room sat Pete, Mikey, and Oli. He listened to them talk, before everything paused. “I sense a vampire.” Oli spoke. Patrick’s eyes widened, and he ran to hide. Wait - why was he hiding away from a blind guy? Then again, he heard their talk last night about Oli’s condition. Just then, Pete stood.

“Yea. I know. The scent of vampires is strong here. I sense that a lot, too.” he spoke.

“Well it’s strong.” Oli grabbed the wooden stake from the table. “Are you sure your house hasn’t been broken into?” Oli left down the hall.

“Hey!” Pete stood, following him. Oli was in his room, grabbing Patrick by the hood, who was clearly scared out of his mind.

“No vampires, but I found this guy in your room.” Oli shoved Patrick to the ground roughly, holding him there. Wait… _no_ vampires…? But Patrick WAS a vampire. Pete bit his lip, Oli’s words from last night filling his head.

 

_“I can detect threats as well as dark intentions....”_

_“Especially vampires… those sick, hateful bastards. I can detect them strongly and their not static, but more of blackness. Like demons…”_

Pete gasped when Oli balled his hand into a fist. “No, don’t!” he grabbed his arm. “This is Patrick! He’s my best friend.” he told him. Oli pulled back.

“... I apologize.”

“No, it’s okay! You didn’t know,” Mikey went over to him. Oli nodded slightly. Mikey hugged Oli, and Pete put all his attention to Patrick. He helped the latter up, hugging him gently. 

“Are you okay, Patty?” he asked. Patrick nodded.

“I-I’m not hurt..” Patrick replied. Pete nodded.

“Good.” he stood, helping Patrick up. Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck and his legs around his waist for Pete to carry him. “Oh God,” Pete giggled, carrying Patrick to the couch. Patrick giggled as well, and Mikey watched them, wrapping his arm around one of Oli’s.

“They’d be cute together,” he whispered. Oli nodded softly. Mikey released Oli’s arm and they went over to Pete and Patrick. Pete tickled the vampire who writhed on the couch and batting at his hands. Mikey watched and Oli moved to stand beside him. Mikey smiled up at Oli, before looking back to the two play fighting. Pete was now straddling Patrick’s waist, tickling him. Mikey turned and left the room,  Oli following him. Mikey went to his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. Oli sat beside him, looking in his direction.

“You okay?” he asked. Mikey nodded.

“Yea, just extremely tired..” Mikey yawned.

“Aww, you should sleep.” Oli ran a hand through the latter’s hair.

“I don’t want to sleep while you’re here…” Mikey curled into him.

“I  have to leave anyways,” Oli told him. Mikey looked down, saddened. “Aw no, don't be sad. We can Skype when you wake.” he smiled softly. Mikey nodded. “Good.” he placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Goodbye love,” he stood, and left out the door. Mikey curled up and sighed softly, before closing his eyes and instantly falling into a deep sleep.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

**I apologize for any mistakes I made in this, I'm tired and need sleep for once. By the way, thank you for the kudos and positive comments, I love feedback! I'm glad you are enjoying this and I hope you continue to. ^-^**

**~Elena**


	9. Chapter 8 - Gone

Mikey snapped awake, teary eyed. He had had that dream again - the one he had been having recently about his brother. He hated it… He missed Gerard more than he or anyone could fathom and it was unbearable… He would give _anything_ to get him back… He sobbed into his pillow, gripping his hair. It hurt, _everything_ hurt. His head throbbed painfully to add to the mental pains, and he curled up, crying softly. “Mikes?” Mikey looked up to Pete. Mikey reached up to him, and Pete leaned down for the latter to wrap his arms around his neck. Pete wrapped his around Mikeys waist, lifting him up and sitting, holding him close. “Are you okay babe?”

“N-no…” Mikey whimpered, wiping at his eyes. Pete frowned and kissed away the remaining tears.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“I-I… I-I m-miss Gee…” he whimpered. Pete’s face fell and he bit his lip.

“Oh.” he rocked Mikey gently, watching as Patrick entered.

“M-Mikey..?” he went over to Mikey, frowning. “W-what’s wrong?”

“G-get away from me vampire!!” he screamed, shooting up. Patrick flinched away and Mikey dashed toward him. Pete grabbed his wrist, holding him back and Mikey continued to scream at him to get away. Patrick ran out of the room, scared and hurt. Mikey shoved Pete away, running after Patrick. Patrick slid out of the open window and ran. Mikey paused once he was gone, biting his lip and coming back to reality. _‘What have I done…._ ’

Patrick ran into the woods, soon tripping over a tree root and falling to the ground hard. Hot tears ran down his face and he cried, standing and trying to continue to run. He limped and fell, looking down to his twisted leg. He whimpered but continued to run. His leg begin to heal, but slowly. He crawled into a space in a small cave. He hid there, crying in pain, both physical and mental. Nobody wanted him… not even Mikey… he thought he had friends… ‘ _I’m better off dead_ …’

 

Mikey ran back to Pete, crying and shaking violently. “H-he ran o-out!” he cried.

“Mikes, relax. I’ll go out and look. Call Oli and he can help-”

“N-no! H-he could find out he’s a vampire! H-he’ll kill him!” Mikey cried harder.

“Hey hey, shhh.” Pete ran a hand gently through his hair. “Then call Oli to keep you company. I’ll go look. Tell him I’m going slaying.” he kissed him gently before pulling away. Mikey nodded softly and Pete stood handing Mikey the phone, grabbing his stake and he was about to leave, but Mikey grabbed his wrist.

“W-what’s the stake f-for..?” he asked shakily.

“Just in case.” Pete told him. “Stay safe baby.” he left out the door, closing it back. Pete walked down the street, looking around for signs. Nothing was different or out of place, and he wondered which way or where he could have gone. He sighed in confusion, continuing to walk  towards the woods.

Mikey grabbed his computer, bringing up Skype. He called Oli, who soon answered. “Oli? C-could you c-come o-over..?” he whimpered.

“What’s wrong, Mikey?” Oli had a serious face.

“P-Patrick… i-is gone…” Mikey bit his lip.

“You seem nervous.” Oli pointed out.

“No, just worried... “

“Well, I’m sorry babe, I can’t come over right now. I’m with someone.” Oli told him. Mikey felt his heart sink slightly. He always feared being replaced, and he was afraid that Oli had found someone else… “Relax, not like that.” Oli chuckled slightly. “I just think I should show you? Only if you wanna see,” he scratched behind his ear and Mikey knew he was nervous. He nodded slightly, not even knowing what he was talking about. Oli moved the camera over and Mikey’s eyes went wide.

“Oli that’s Patrick!” Mikey gasped. Oli was silent.

“... What?” Oli’s eyebrows raised.

“Yes! Wh-why’s he there b-blindfolded?” Mikey asked worried that he might be hurt.

“I always blindfold them. Just to stay safe.” Oli looked away, feeling guilty.

“I-is he hurt?” Mikey whimpered. Oli nodded slightly and Mikey felt sick.

“I didn’t do it…” Oli’s voice cracked. “I found him with a broken leg…”

“D-don’t cry…” Mikey whimpered. There were tears in his eyes, knowing it was all his fault…

“Don’t you cry either..” he told him softly. Mikey nodded slightly.

“Okay… b-bring him over please… I need to call Pete and tell him we found Patty,” Mikey told him. Oli nodded and Mikey ended the call. He felt very uneasy. He knew Patrick was safe, now he wanted time alone with Oli, but he wanted Pete to be safe. But if he told Pete they found Mikey he would come home… Maybe he could get Pete to stay with Patrick alone. Mikey picked up his phone, dialing Pete’s number and putting it to his ear. He heard music soon after, and he bit his lip, ending the call. Pete left his phone.

Oli had arrived and Mikey told him about Pete leaving his phone. Oli nodded. “Don’t take this weird… but I could track him.” Oli told Mikey pushing blindfolded Patrick gently into Mikey’s arms. Mikey bit his lip and nodded. “But first… Mikey I trust you, okay?”

“Oli what’s going on?”

“But I have to take these off to find him.” Oli moved his hand up to his glasses. Mikey nodded. Oli pulled the glasses off slowly, revealing black eyes that somewhat resembled tv static. “Don’t stare. I don’t want to take you…” Oli looked away from Mikey.

“Wh-what…?” Mikey whimpered. Oli shook his head.

“Don’t question. Keep your vampire company.” Oli looked into his eyes briefly before leaving out the door. Mikey stared, eyes wide. Is that why Patrick was blindfolded? Mikey quickly pulled the blindfold off and looked into Patrick’s eyes. They were normal, and Mikey hugged him tightly. “I thought I lost you! I’m so sorry Patty!” Mikey cried. Patrick nuzzled his shoulder and Mikey hugged him tighter. “Here! Drink! You must be starving!” he pushed his wrist to Patrick’s mouth. Patrick instantly bit his wrist, beginning to drink. “Get as much as you need. Don’t worry how much I lose. I’ll be okay. Just drink.” Mikey ran his hand through Patrick’s hair as he fed.

Mikey had began to pale and Patrick noticed. He went to pull away but Mikey stopped him from doing that. “Feed until your full.”  he told him. Patrick continued to drink and Mikey began to feel dizzy. Patrick noticed him start to sway and he ejected his fangs, licking away the stray blood. “G-good…” Mikey smiled. Patrick backed away slightly and Mikey frowned. “D-don’t be afraid of me...” his eyes teared up. Patrick bit his lip, looking into Mikey’s eyes, frightened. “N-no…” Mikey went to him, pulling him close. Patrick trembled softly and Mikey stroked his hair gently. He rubbed his back with very careful fingers, trying to calm him.

Patrick curled into Mikey, gripping onto him. “It’s okay!” Mikey cried, gripping him as well. Patrick closed his eyes, wanting Pete… As if his wish was granted, the door opened to Oli with Pete in his arms. Patrick’s eyes went wide, and he went over to him.

“P-Pete..?” Patrick whimpered, his body beginning to tremble.

“He’s okay, Pat. He-”

“Don’t call him Pat!” Mikey warned. “He doesn’t like that.” Oli nodded. Mikey went to Pete, running a and gently through his  hair. “I-is he okay?”

“Of course. I just found him unconscious. He’s still human.” Oli went to the couch, gently laying Pete down.

“Sit with him, Patty. I’m going with Oli..” Mikey rubbed Patrick’s back gently. Patrick nodded, going over to the couch where Patrick layed. Mikey left down the hall with Oli and Patrick sat, Pete’s head in his lap. He watched tv, running a shaking hand through Pete’s hair with care. He wanted him to wake up… What if he didn’t want him here anymore… but he did, he was out looking for him! He sighed softly, leaning his head back onto the couch. Pete’s head rolled to the side and Patrick looked down to him. “P-Pete..?” he asked gently. Pete looked up at him and began to smile.

“Patty…” his voice was raspy and Patrick leaned down to rest his head onto Pete’s forehead and Pete leaned up enough to connect their lips. Patrick kissed him back and Pete grabbed the side of his face. Patrick tilted his head to deepen it and Pete moved his hand up further to run it gently through the latter’s hair. Patrick placed a hand gently onto Pete’s chest, his eyes closed. He broke it gently and Pete’s eyes opened to look into Patrick’s red orbs. “Hungry?” Pete asked. Patrick rested his head onto Pete’s shoulder. “Drink.” Pete told him gently.

Patrick sunk his fangs into Pete’s skin and began to drink. He didn’t drink much because of how weak Pete was already, so he ejected his fangs soon after and licked away the stray blood. “You- you could drink more…” Pete ran his fingers through the vampire’s hair.

“No… you’re already weak… what happened Pete..?” Patrick asked.

“I fell and got my leg caught in some briars and a tree. It got all cut up… Oli fixed it though,” Pete told him. Patrick nodded gently. He leaned back down, resting his head on Pete’s shoulder. Pete closed his eyes,, rubbing the vampire’s back. Patrick smiled, wanting to confess  his love to him… Did he know? Did he like him back? No, of course he didn’t… He wondered when Mikey was going to ‘catch’ them kissing… He wanted to be with Pete for real, but there could be a positive or negative outcome… The possibilities were endless.

Just as Pete was kissing Patrick again, Patrick saw Mikey out of the corner of his eye, Mikey didn’t say anything though, he just stood there, frozen, eyes wide. “P-Patty…” he finally spoke. Pete pushed Patrick away, gasping.


	10. Chapter 9 - Te Amo

“M-Mikey!” he jumped up, wincing at his leg. Mikey bit his lip and Patrick shook violently. Hoping Mikey wouldn’t blackmail him or anything…. Mikey went over and hugged Pete tightly. I love you Pete, but I also love Oli… We’re together Pete. I want you to be with Patty. You’re cute together.” he smiled. Pete stared. 

“H-how long..?” he finally spoke. Mikey sighed softly. 

“Ever since we’ve been talking, me and Oli…” he looked at Pete, eyes teary. Pete nodded, looking away. Mikey frowned, gently nudging Pete to sit with Patrick. “I love both of you. Be happy together.” Mikey gave Pete one last kiss. It wasn’t cheating, of course. Mikey and Oli aren’t official just yet. Mikey left back down the hall to Oli. Pete looked to Patrick who was close to tears. 

“It’s okay, don’t cry Patty.” he pulled the latter close. Patrick rested his head onto his chest, closing his eyes. “I’m here…” Pete whispered. Patrick trembled and Pete rocked him, pulling him into his lap. He gently grabbed the latter’s face, kissing him gently. Patrick kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Pete snaked his around his waist, pulling him closer. “It’s okay,” he rubbed Patrick’s back with his thumb. “Will you be my boyfriend..?” he asked lowly. Patrick smiled big and nodded. 

“Yes.” 


	11. Chapter 10 - Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**So sorry about the short chapter,, I was planning to post that one and this one together because they're both kinda short, so here's this one and the next one.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~***~**~**~***

 

Patrick sat in Pete’s lap, watching tv. American Horror Story played and Patrick watched. Mikey had left with Oli, and neither Pete nor Patrick knew if they’d return. The two watched tv and Patrick wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck. “I’m glad we can be together… I just hope Mikey comes back…” he spoke. Pete nodded.

“Same… I still love him…” Pete mumbled the last part. Patrick rested his head onto Pete’s shoulder.

“You- you do love me though… r-right?” he asked smally.

“Of course I do.” Pete replied with an Eskimo kiss. “I’m just not completely over him. Don’t worry though Patty.” he kissed his forehead. Patrick nodded. He leaned up to kiss Pete on the lips, and he kissed him back.  ~~~~Patrick broke it gently and Pete kissed his neck. "You okay?" he asked softly, looking up. Patrick nodded. "Okay, just tell me if you get uncomfortable." Pete leaned back down to kiss his neck. Patrick flipped them over so he was on top of Pete and he sunk his fangs into Pete's neck. Pete moaned as he drank, just as he wanted him to do.

Pete pushed his knee up, fitting it between Patrick's thighs. Patrick paused, biting Pete's neck. Pete moaned as the latter drank, moving his knee around. He tipped his head back and ran his fingers through the vampire's hair, tugging his head away from his neck. Patrick licked away the stray blood and moaned. Pete smirked, kissing Patrick and replacing his knee with his hand. Patrick blushed, moaning softly. Pete smirked and pulled his shirt off over his head. Patrick stared and Pete smirked, pulling the vampire's shirt off as well. 

Pete unbuttoned his pants as well, sliding them off. The latter blushed as Pete pulled his off as well, Pete palmed him through his underwear and Patrick moaned, gripping Pete's shoulders. "Good boy," Pete smirked. He licked Patrick's ear making him moan louder. "Mine." he pulled his underwear off and flipped them so the vampire was on bottom. He kissed his neck and chest, moving downward. He grabbed Patrick's hard-on, jerking him slowly as he kissed his stomach. Patrick moaned loudly, and Pete climbed up, kissing his lips. 

Pete lined himself up, pushing into him. Patrick whimpered, Pete pulled out and shoved back into the vampire. He cried out in pleasure, pushing back into Pete and his back arching up off the bed. Pete thrusted fast and hard, moaning and panting softly. He jerked Patrick i time with his thrusts, Patrick cried in pleasure, laying motionlessly and gripping the blankert. He soon reached his climax, coming. Pete released into him soon after, and he chuckled, pulling out of Patrick. He layed beside him and Patrick curled into him. 

"Th-thank you, Master." he blushed. 

"You're welcome, baby boy." Pete chuckled. 

 


	12. Chapter 11 - Slayer

Pete was awoken by his phone ringing. He grabbed it, rubbing at his eyes. He answered it sleepily, sighing. “There’s been an invasion.” he jumped up, grabbing his stake.

“P-Pete..?” Patrick looked up at him.

“Go back to sleep.” Pete pushed the vampire back down to a laying position. He left out of the house, following the faint beeping of the earpiece to a restaurant. There were paramedics around a bloody body and Pete growled. _Vampires_. He entered the building, stake in hand. A vampire jumped in front of him, hissing. Pete dodged towards its chest, plunging the stake in. It hissed in pain, falling to the floor. Ahead, Pete saw a human being dragged into the back, a trail of their own blood following. Pete growled, running towards and pulling the door open. Inside, the vampire drank from the wound in their neck and Pete lunged forward, pulling the animal away. He stabbed the stake through its chest then went over to the person.

“Are you okay?” he asked, brushing hair from their face. Their eyes were closed and Pete bit his lip. He was not going to lose them. Not on his watch. He worked on healing the wound, watching as the blood begin to disappear. Their eyes shot open, and Pete thrusted the stake through _its_ chest. He sighed, watching the vampire die. He stood, exiting to the dining room. Dead vampires and humans lay on the floor. It was a horrific sight, one lacking justice. He had a feeling no one survived this. He exited the restaurant to see Oli. “Oli??” he questioned.

“Pete! Mikey,” Oli turned to Mikey.

“Mikes? What are you doing?” Pete bit his lip.

“Im training him to be a healer of the innocent.” Beside Mikey stood an unfamiliar girl, blanket wrapped around her. Pete nodded and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re choosing this, Mikes.” he hugged Mikey.

“It’s just sad to watch those who don’t make it die…” Mikey hugged him back.

“I know Mikes. It’s also hard to slay those who have been changed. It’s even worse when you have to see it.” Pete rubbed Mikey’s back. Mikey pulled away and looked to Oli. “Be careful.” he told him.

“Yea.” Oli resisted laughing. Pete turned away, heading back home. As he walked down his own street, he was tackled to the concrete. He thrashed and grabbed his stake, but it was jerked out of his hand and thrown across the road. Pete growled and thrashed harder. He felt his shirt being pulled at and he brought his elbow up into the creature's side. It hissed and Pete glared at it, reaching out for his stake. The vampire grabbed his arm though, pulling it back roughly. Pete winced in pain, freezing as a gunshot echoed in the distance.

Pete looked back, and stood, the creature dead. “Annoying fucker.” Oli growled. Pete sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” Oli held out his hand and helped Pete up. “Thank you.” he repeated.

“Of course.” Mikey ran over, hugging Pete.

“Are you okay?!” He asked, worried.

“Yes, Mikes.” Pete smiled slightly. “Oww, I want to go home…” he winced. Oli nodded and Mikey grabbed his hand. Pete looked to the ground and picked up his stake, beginning to walk away. He walked to his house. Entering and going to his room. He sighed, collapsing onto his bed. He still loved Mikey… but he knew Mikey had moved on, so he knew he himself should too. Pete called out for Patrick, biting his lip and waiting. He called again and waited, his vampire soon entering the room. He had just watched vampires killing innocent humans… and here we was _in love_ with one. Sure, you can't help love, but he hated the things…

Patrick climbed onto the bed, curling into Pete. Pete pretended to be asleep, letting Patrick just cuddle into him. He put Pete’s arm around his own shoulders, head resting on his chest. “I-I love you Pete…” he heard him whimper. His voice sound broken, like maybe he was crying? Pete sighed softly and stretched, ‘waking up.’ Though he really had to stretch. He tightened his arm around Patrick gently, pulling him closer.

“Patty? Have you been crying..?” he asked softly. Patrick broke down into sobs and Pete frowned. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Patrick cried, burying his face into Pete’s chest. Pete held him close, rubbing his back. Patrick gripped onto him and Pete frowned. “Shhh, I’m here,” he cooed.

“I-I’m a monster!” Patrick cried.

“Hey, no. The vampire I just watched kill an innocent man is a monster.” Pete assured him.

“B-but I killed someone!”

“Was he innocent?”

“H-h-he b-beat m-my brother…” he sobbed.

“Then he wasn’t innocent! Maybe he deserved to die!” Pete rocked him. “Was that the only guy you killed? Was that him?” Patrick nodded. “Then there’s nothing to be guilty over! He deserved it and had it coming.” Pete held him close. “You did it out of instinct and self defense. That’s the only time it’s okay.” Pete cooed. Patrick wiped his eyes, still trembling.

“I-I love you, Pete…” Patrick told him.

“I love you too,” Pete replied with a kiss on his forehead. He kissed his lips and Patrick kissed him back. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Th-then why do you kill vampires you don’t even know..?” Patrick asked carefully.

“Because. They kill.”

“You don’t know they all kill. Maybe they’re like Slayers - they kill our kind who kills they’re kind.” Patrick rested his head on Pete’s chest.

“No. They kill innocent and defenseless people. They rarely drink from slash kill Slayers.” Pete protested. He ran a gentle hand through his hair.

“So if you see a random vampire minding their own business, you don’t kill them?”

“No because I wouldn’t know their vampire.” Patrick stayed silent. “And if they’re like you who only killed out of self defense and drink from a human but let them live, then I don’t know. I only kill the vampires I see drinking from or killing someone.” Pete closed his eyes. “And that’s all I have to say on the matter.” Patrick nodded slightly. “Good.”

Pete flipped the tv on and begin to search through Netflix. Patrick stayed silent, resting on top of Pete, head on his chest. “Are you hungry or anything?” Pete asked. Patrick shook his head. “Okay,” Pete watched tv, sighing. Patrick was curled up and Pete closed his eyes. “Please feed… I can hear your stomach growling.” Pete chuckled softly. Patrick moved his face into Pete’s neck, sinking his fangs in gently. He began to drink and Pete wrapped an arm around his waist, moaning softly. Patrick’s eyes slipped close as he drank, relaxing into Pete.

Patrick ejected his fangs, licking away the stray blood that ran down Pete’s neck. The phone rang not long after and Pete grabbed it, answering it. “Hello?” he spoke.

“Why don’t you give up that bloodsucker. It has been going on for long enough. You either get rid of it, or we will.”

 


	13. Chapter 12 - Little Treasures

Patrick shook Pete violently. “W-wake up!” he cried. Pete snapped awake and Patrick hugged him tightly. Pete gripped him, trembling. “A-are you okay..?” he asked gently. Pete nodded slightly.

“N-nightmare...” he sighed. Patrick curled into him and Pete held him close. “I love you Patty… I-I don’t ever want it to come down to me having to…” he choked on a sob. Patrick began to frown.

“P-Pete…” he hugged Pete tighter.

“N-no…” Pete cried, gripping him.

“Woah, you’ve really gotten attached to that vampire, haven’t you?” Pete and Patrick both looked over to Andy and Joe, Andy behind Joe, almost hiding. Joe spoke. “Don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing.” he chuckled. Andy looked at the floor. He looked… sad. Definitely not his usual cheerful self. It made Pete worry…

“Hey, you okay Andy?” Pete asked, a bit hesitant. Andy stayed silent. Pete sighed softly.

“Well, we’re just.. Gonna go.” The two turned and left down the hall. Pete hugged Patrick. Patrick got up, leaving down the hall. He went to Andy and Joe’s room, peeking in. “Hey, it’s okay. Nobody thinks any less of you!” Joe comforted Andy. Patrick knocked on the door softly, and Joe stood, opening it up. “How.. long have you been there..?” he asked. Patrick backed away a bit and Joe stepped forward. “No, it’s okay. Just answer the question.”

“I-I just got here…” Patrick replied quietly.

“Did you need something?” Joe asked. Patrick peeked in to Andy.

“I-is he okay?” he asked small.

“Of course,” Joe smiled toward Andy. Andy stood and went over to Patrick, hugging him. Patrick smiled, hugging him back.

“We love you,” Patrick told him. Andy nodded against his shoulder.

“Th-thank you..” he smiled. Patrick smiled back. He broke the hug and went back to Pete’s room. He sat on the bed, sitting alone. He curled up, pulling the blankets over his head. He curled, up, yawning  and falling asleep. Patrick bit his lip. He went over to Pete and curled into him. He yawned, trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. He sighed, hugging one of Pete’s arms. Pete pulled him close, yawning. He stirred in his sleep, gripping onto Patrick tightly. “P-Pete, it’s okay..” Patrick spoke softly. Pete calmed slightly, waking up and breaking into sobs.

“N-nightmare..?” Patrick asked softly. Pete nodded. “I’m sorry…” Patrick curled into him. Pete wiped at his eyes, sniffling. He held the vampire close who nuzzled into his chest. “Are- are you hungry?” he asked. Pete looked at him, eyes begging. Patrick smiled, getting up. “I’ll be back.” He told him, before heading out and to the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets for something Pete would like to eat, but there was nothing that would go together. It was that and Pete was  out of the ingredients for most of the boxed foods.

Patrick bit his lip and went back to Pete’s room. “Pete… I have to go out to get something for you to eat.” he layed on the  bed, nuzzling Pete’s shoulder.

“Wh-what?” Pete looked over.

“We’re all out of food,” Patrick looked at him.

“I hope you’re not planning on going alone.” Pete rolled back onto his side.

“Well…” Patrick looked down.

“Well? Take Andy and Joe”

“They’re asleep.”

“Call Mikey.” Pete spoke tiredly. Patrick bit his lip. He could do that. “Then again I don’t know if I trust him with you…” he heard Pete begin to rant. He left to the living room, grabbing the phone. He dialed in Mikey’s number, put the phone up to his ear, and waited.

“Patty?” he heard a voice speak up.

“Mikey? A-are you busy?” Patrick bit his lip.

“Oh, no! Do you need something?”

“Well, I have to go out to the store… Pete doesn’t want me to go alone.”

“I can go with you!” Mikey chirped happily through the phone.

“Okay, thank you.” Patrick smiled.

“Of course! Oh, and can Oli tag along?”

“Yup,” Patrick replied.

“Okay, see you!” Mikey spoke before hanging up. Patrick sat onto the couch, pulling his knees to his chest. He was nervous… Oli knew he was a vampire, and he had no ideas of what his intentions could be or how he felt about vampires in general… He trembled slightly, playing with his thumbs. After about twenty minutes, he heard a car door close. He stood, guessing it was them. There was a knock on the door and he went over to it, opening it up. “Patty!” Mikey pulled Patrick into a tight hug.

“H-hey,” Patrick hugged him back. Mikey broke the hug, smiling.

“Let's go!” he grabbed Patrick’s hand, leading him out to the car. He sat in the passenger's seat, and Patrick got in the back.

“We ready?” Oli asked.

“Yup!” Mikey smiled. Oli pulled out of the driveway and drove. Mikey turned the radio on and sang with Oli, soon after Patrick joined in. “Patty you’re so good!” Mikey smiled big back at him. Patrick blushed softly and giggled.

“Th-thank you,” he smiled back. The three continued to sing, soon arriving into town.

~

“Happy birthday Pete!” Gerard, Mikey, and his family jumped up, the lights coming on. Pete jumped, gasping in surprise.

“Wh-what the Hell?!” he grabbed his chest, his heart racing in his ears.

“We scared you!” Mikey giggled.

“Well yea!” Pete leaned against the wall. “You guys didn’t have to…” he smiled.

“Yes we did!” Gerard went to him, hugging him. Pete hugged him back.

“I love you Gee.” he sighed, rolling his eyes playfully.

“I love you too, and now cake!” Gerard giggled, pulling the latter to the kitchen where everyone followed. “I can’t wait for you to open my present.” Gerard leaned into Pete, holding his hand. “You’ll love it.” he smiled big. Pete smiled too. Gerard’s mother placed the cake in front of him, and everyone began to sing. After the candles were blown out, the cake was cut, and everyone ate, gifts were being opened.

Gerard watched him from the doorway, smiling at all of Pete’s adorable reactions. He watched him hugging everyone and left to his room. He grabbed the wrapped gift, returning to the living room. “Wanted to save the best for the last.” he smiled. Pete smiled back.

“Good.” Pete watched Gerard sit the box in front of himself.

“Don’t touch it yet!” he giggled, grabbing the camera. Pete sighed and giggled.

“Come on Gee,” he smiled.

“Okay, now!” he smiled. Pete unwrapped the box, pulling the paper off. Tears came to his eyes and Gerard snapped a picture.

“G-Gee…” Pete sat speechless.

“I love you too!” Gerard sat beside him and leaned into him. Pete turned, hugging him tightly. Gerard hugged him back. Pete looked at his present and hugged the vampire tighter.


	14. A/N

So I'm so sorry for the delay, I'm Patrick Stumped on this story and have No IDEA what's gonna happen next... If you have any ideas just leave a comment, but I'll try to write more and get my thinking pan to work, I apologize.


	15. Chapter 13 - Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

 

Mikey led Patrick around the supermarket, Oli pushing the cart that Mikey stood on the front of. He giggled, poking Patrick a few times. Patrick smiled and watched as Mikey threw some items into the cart. He giggled with Oli and went through the whole store, ending in a checkout line. Patrick played with his sleeves as Mikey and Oli joked around, thoughts filling his mind: ‘ _did I steal Pete from Mikey?_ ’ No, he couldn’t have. Mikey had liked Oli probably ever since they met. Patrick couldn’t have influenced it! He sighed, but turned it into a yawn.

“Patty!” Mikey grabbed Patrick’s hand.

“Are you okay? You seem tired.” Oli spoke.

“I am,” Patrick nodded. Oli chuckled softly, watching as Mikey unloaded the cart onto the counter.

“You should sleep when you get home.” Oli suggested, ruffling Patrick’s hair. Patrick nodded, yawning for real into his sleeve. “Have you eaten  today?” Oli asked. Patrick nodded slightly, afraid of Oli’s reaction. Said Slayer only nodded. “Good,” he replied. As if everything was normal… but that was good…

The three left the store, going to the car. Mikey told the two that he would unload the groceries, because, quoting Mikey, “it felt good outside and it was beautiful.” Both were true. Patrick sat in the back again and Oli in the driver's seat. He turned around to face Patrick. “Listen. You seem cool and chill, vampire. But I’ll have you know - I have _never_ hesitated to slay _any_ vampire. _Ever_ . And I will _not_ hesitate to slay you. It’s  none of my business what you and Pete do alone, not the perverted stuff,” he giggled. “But like, the feeding. All vampires have to do it. But if you ever hurt Pete, or even Mikey, seriously, I _will_ take you out.” he warned.

“And I’ll let you.” Patrick replied, serious. Oli nodded.

“Good. I don’t wanna hurt you, man. You’re pretty cool, you know? I just wanna get to know you.” he smiled. Patrick nodded and smiled back. Oli leaned back to give him a bit of an awkward hug. Mikey climbed into the car and smiled big. “I _know_ you don't have dark intentions, and you don’t wanna hurt anyone. I know.” Oli patted Patrick’s back. Mikey giggled.

“I’m happy to see you two getting along!” he smiled.

“I’m happy we’re getting along.” Oli turned around to face the front, buckling his seat belt. “Seat belt, Mikes.” he told him. Mikey buckled his seat belt and Patrick did too. Oli started the car, driving back to the house. They sang with the radio and talked together, arriving home. Patrick climbed out, hurrying into the house to get food to Pete. He entered his room with a sandwich, looking over sleeping Pete. He layed still, sleeping peacefully. Patrick smiled. He climbed onto the bed beside him, shaking him gently.

“Pete, I have food.” he spoke softly. Pete stirred, yawning.

“H-hu..?” he looked up.

“Food,” Patrick smiled  at how cute he was right now. Pete  nodded slightly, sitting up. Patrick sat on the bed beside him, handing him the sandwich. Pete smiled tiredly, beginning to eat. Patrick watched, smiling. He flipped the tv on, laying in Pete’s lap, watching.  Pete watched too, stroking Patrick’s hair. He was silent, eating the sandwich. Once he finished it, he layed the paper towel it was in on the bedside table and layed down himself. Patrick curled into him, head resting on his chest. “Are you okay?” he asked softly. Pete didn’t reply, and Patrick frowned slightly, nuzzling his shoulder. Pete layed his head back, thinking he was hungry.

Pete ran his fingers gently down Patrick’s back, tracing his spine. Patrick smiled, closing his eyes at the comforting feeling. Pete smiled, kissing Patrick’s forehead. He sighed softly, laying his head back and staring up at the ceiling. “I had a dream…” he sighed softly. Patrick looked up at him curiously. “It was… another memory dream… a-about my sixteenth birthday…” he looked down. “A-about Gerard…”

“Pete…” Patrick frowned, sad. He hated seeing Pete suffer from his past. He hated how Pete didn’t believe Mikey about what he did, how it wasn’t what he thought… “Pete, what if it wasn’t what you thought, with what he did..?”

“What do you mean?” Pete looked over.

“What if Mikey was right..?” he bit his lip, now nervous. He had just remembered what Mikey had told him about what Pete did when he tried to tell him how it really went… Pete looked away.

“No. He just… led them away... “

“What if he knew what he was doing?” Patrick tried desperately to keep things calm.

“Just shut  up. You weren’t even there.” Pete growled. He glared at Patrick who sank away. The vampire looked down, curling up. Pete looked to the tv, but not concentrating on whatever show was on. All he could think about was the incident all  those years ago…

“Do you… do  you wish he was still alive?” Patrick asked curiously after a long silence. Pete growled, shoving Patrick away. He hit the floor and Pete stood, kicking him once in the chest.

“Just leave it alone!” he yelled, kicking the vampire again, this time in  the stomach. Patrick winced in pain, closing his eyes tightly. Pete breathed heavily, kicking Patrick once more.

“Pete - no!” the door opened to Joe and Andy, Andy rushed in, pulling Patrick away from Pete who Joe grabbed and held back.

“Don’t hurt him!” Andy cried, checking Patrick’s injuries. Pete breathed hard, glaring at Patrick.

“Don’t ever fucking bring it up again.” he growled.  Patrick whimpered, kneeling to the floor. Joe held Pete back tight, away from Patrick. “Let me go.” Pete growled, trying to get free from Joe.

“Not until you calm,” Joe told him. Andy led Patrick out of the room and Pete sat onto the bed. Joe stood in front of him, making sure he wouldn’t try anything.

“Are you okay?!” Andy hugged Patrick tight, careful to not hurt him.

“I-I’m o-okay…” Patrick looked down.

“Are you okay mentally..?” Andy sat with him on the couch. Patrick didn’t reply, he just curled up, hugging his knees. “... I-I should just… go..” Andy gave him a hug and left down the hall back to where Joe sat with Pete.

“I’m calm now…” Pete sighed. “Is Patrick okay?” he looked to Andy, who only nodded. Pete sighed, running a hand through his hair. He felt bad for what he had done… he just couldn’t help it… he stood and left to the living room, Joe and Andy following. He looked around, not seeing Patrick anywhere. “Where is he?” he asked.

“H-he was right.. There…” Andy pointed to the couch. Pete frowned.

“Patrick?” he called out, looking around the house, becoming frantic.

“I-I shouldn’t h-have l-left him a-alone…” Andy began to tremble.

“No no, don’t blame yourself. He’s here somewhere.” Joe gently grabbed Andy’s shoulder.

“But… where?” Pete walked outside, looking around. “Patrick!” he screamed. He ran back inside, grabbing the phone and calling Mikey. “P-Patrick’s missing…” he ran a hand through his hair.

“I’ll be right over!” Mikey called into the phone, hanging up immediately. Him and Oli arrived soon enough, entering the house. “Pete!” He hugged me tightly.

“Where’d you last see him?” Oli asked.

“I-I l-left him on the couch…” Andy spoke up, but quite. Oli looked around, reaching up to pull his glasses off. Andy and Joe stared, and Mikey covered their eyes.

“Never stare into his eyes.” he warned. Andy and Joe both looked away.

“Actually,” Oli went over to Andy, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking into his eyes. Andy stared back, caught in  his trance.

“O-Oli…” Mikey broke the silence. Oli studied Andy’s eyes, watching the scene displayed in his irises. Mikey’s eyes went wide, and Oli looked away from Andy. He looked carefully around the living room, biting his lip. Pete was sitting on the couch, and Oli looked at him.

“I thought that vampire meant a lot to you.” he spoke coldly.

“He does!” Pete shouted, jumping up.

“ _Sure_.” he turned, running out the door. Pete dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

“Don’t worry, Pete. Oli will find him.” Mikey wrapped a hand around him.

“Yea. He probably wants nothing to do with me…” he felt his eyes tear up. “I-I’m afraid someone will kill him…” he murmured.

“Pete. I know you’re referring to Oli, and you’re wrong. He’d never hurt Patrick, unless he hurts one of us. You heard what he said.” Mikey sat beside Pete on the couch. Pete only sighed.

“Yea…”


	16. Chapter 14 - Animal

Oli walked down the street, glasses in his hand. He looked on the sidewalks, in the street, he peeked inside buildings as well. He did arrive to the intersection where he spotted a figure on the ground. Stake nearby, the Slayer walked upon the dark figure. He looked down upon it, unable to make out facial features through the static. It couldn’t be him… Patrick never appeared dark… Unless… Oli’s eyes went wide and he hoped it wasn’t what he thought.. He touched the vampire’s face, biting his lip. It was Patrick… 

Oli pulled out his stake, gripping onto it. Patrick was still motionless, and Oli looked him over for injuries. On his neck he noticed a red spot, which resembled an injury in Oli’s vision. He looked upon it curiously, before proceeding to pick Patrick up and carry him off, back to the house. He carried him inside, placing him gently onto the couch. “Patty!” Mikey smiled big. “Pete, wake up!” he yelled. 

“Not so fast, Mikes.” Oli exposed the mark on Patrick’s neck. 

“What happened?” Pete ran in. 

“Don’t get near him..” Oli pulled out his stake. 

“Don’t you dare!” Pete became frantic. 

“He’s appearing black in my vision. You remember what I told you about that, hu?” Oli glared at Pete. He fell silent and felt sick. 

“P-Pat...” he whimpered. 

“Might as well say goodbye.” Oli stared down at him, stake ready. 

“No, Oli, there has to be something we can do..” Mikey looked up at Oli, eyes begging. 

“I wish, Mike… this illness hasn’t gotten a cure yet,” 

“Then we could at least.. Lock him up or something..?” Pete questioned. “ _ Anything _ but killing him…” he begged. 

“Let me ask my boss.” Oli retrieved his phone from his pocket, phoning said boss. He told him the situation, and hung up. “Come on, Mike.” Oli picked up Patrick. 

“Wait - where are you going?” Pete looked at him. 

“The asylum. For infected vampires.” Oli replied. 

“Oli, let Pete come please.” Mikey told him. 

“Tag along, Peter. And don’t head away from us.” he headed out to the car, and Mikey and Pete followed. Oli gently rested Patrick in the back, climbing into the driver's seat. “Hurry, we don’t have much time.” he told the two, climbing in. Once they were in the car, he sped off. Pete sat in the back with Patrick, holding his head in his lap and stroking his hair with shaking fingers, tears running down his face. Oli drove down a road in slight woods, toward the asylum. Pete sank back a bit, biting his lip and holding Patrick. He was afraid… Patrick wouldn’t survive in there with all those dangerous monsters! He heard a small growl, and Oli quickly got out of the car. “We need to get him in there, and fast.”

Oli climbed out of the car and opened the back door, pulling Patrick out. Pete and Mikey followed him, and he carried him inside. “Oliver!” a man came up to them. “How’s it going?” 

“Not good. He’s infected.” Oli referred to Patrick. 

“I see.” the man pulled out a baseball bat and Pete’s eyes went wide. 

“Wh-what are you d-doing?” he asked worried. 

“Now I’m only going to tell you this once.” The man looked at him seriously. “This vampire is infected with the most dangerous vampire virus out there. He won’t feel a thing if I need to use this. It’ll only hurt a bit and stun him enough to deal with him.” He gestured for them to follow and they were led to a room. It was empty, all except for a bed. 

“How will you feed him..?” I asked. 

“Bloodbags, we won’t let him starve. He’ll be fine.” 

“How… how long will he be here?” Pete looked up, sadness in his eyes. 

“As long as it takes.” Oli wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Will he be safe here?” 

“Stop worrying. You’re suppose to be a Slayer.” the man snapped. “But he won’t see any other vampires. If that’s what you meant.” 

“And for your information, I’m a  _ vampire _ slayer. Patrick is my best friend.” Pete glared. Oli helped put the muzzle-like mask on Patrick and stuff him into the room. Pete watched, brows furrowed with worry. Mikey hugged Pete. 

“It will be okay!” he assured. “Patty will be healed…” he bit his lip, hoping his words weren’t lies… Pete watched Patrick fight before turning and exiting the asylum. Mikey gasped when the man by the name of Mark thrust the metal bat against Patrick’s head. Patrick hissed, fangs showing, backing away into a corner. He shook his head and plied at the mask that wasn’t coming off to any avail. Mikey  chewed his lip and Oli wrapped an arm around him. 

“I see it now… I never did, not until he was infected.” Oli told the cameraman, speaking to the camera as he was interviewed. “He appears as a black figure now. He used to just appear like any human would.”

“What does this mean?” the interviewer spoke then pointed the microphone back at Oli. 

“When they appear as a black figure, it means their evil. That they have dark intentions. That’s how I know who's a vampire and who not, or the difference between good and evil.” Oli explained. The interview was finished and Oli led Mikey out of the asylum. “We  can come back next week…” he cooed. Mikey nodded slightly. They arrived to the car, and Pete sat on the ground, hugging his knees. “Pete.” Oli spoke. 

“Pete,” Mikey kneeled down to him after a second, wrapping an arm around him. “Pete, it’s gonna be okay…” 

“No, its not.” Pete stood. “They can’t heal him in there!” new tears ran down his face. “It is not gonna be okay!” He cried. 

“Pete. Okay, there’s no known cure. But sometimes their systems fight it off. Really, Patrick just has to fight. It’s like vampire cancer.” Oli explained, helping Mikey up. “Next week when we go to see him, I’ll tll you whether it’s better. It can only get better or worse.”

“W-worse…” Pete whimpered. 

“As I mentioned, like vampire cancer. It’ll end up killing him if things don’t get better....” Oli told him, saying the last part quieter. 

“G-great…” Pete broke into sobs. Mikey hugged him and Oli rubbed his back. 

“Let’s just go home,” Mikey spoke carefully. They all climbed into the car, and Oli drove home. Pete climbed out of the car, and so did Mikey and Oli. 

“W-what?” Pete questioned. 

“We’re staying with you.” Oli explained. Pete sighed and left inside, Mikey and Oli following. “Just to keep you safe.” he added. 

“I am safe.” Pete collapsed onto the bed. 

“No, safe from yourself.” Mikey hugged him. 

“I’m fine…” Pete mumbled. 

“You’re not.” Oli sat on the other side of him. 

“Okay…” he flipped the tv on and they all watched. This would be a long week… 


	17. Chapter 15 - Question

**One Week Later**

Oli drove to the asylum, Pete and Mikey in the car as well. It was quite a long drive, and Pete looked out the window, scared. Only scared… When they arrived to their destination, Mark led them inside and to the room Patrick was in, baseball bat in his hand. Pete trembled, chewing on his lip. Mikey held his hand in a friendly gesture, and Pete layed eyes on Patrick. Patricks bright red eyes spotted him as well, and he looked calm. He still had the muzzle-like mask on, and he was on the floor, kneeling down. “H-hey Patty,” Pete spoke carefully. Patrick took a step forward, head low. 

Pete gave a small smile, and the guard released the chain to let Patrick creep closer to Pete. He bit his lip, looking down at the vampire. “Oli… what do you see..?” he asked. 

“He’s still pitch black… not anymore,,” Pete said when Patrick curled around Pete’s feet. 

“What?” Pete looked at Oli curiously. 

“He’s normal  static.” Oli spoke. Moving carefully, Pete reached down to stroke Patrick’s hair. Patrick made a type of purring sound and Pete smiled. 

“Patty? How are you feeling?” he asked, kneeling down to pull Patrick into a hug. Patrick didn’t reply, and Oli stepped closer. Patrick’s head shot up and he growled. 

“Pete be careful.” Oli told Pete as the black particles in the static multiplied. Pete bit his lip, rocking Patrick and stroking his hair. 

“Shhh Patty. It’s okay,” he cooed. Patrick curled into Pete, whimpering. “What’s wrong baby?” Pete frowned. Patrick gripped onto him, and Pete held over his wrist, pushing past the mask “Are you hungry?” he asked. Patrick bit his arm and Pete winced, biting his lip as he began to drink. 

“Don’t!” Mark moved over, swinging the bat towards Patrick’s head. 

“No!” Pete held his arm in front of Patrick’s head, gasping as it came in contact with his arm. He cried out in Pain and Patrick’s eyes went wide. He looked at Mark and begin to growl, creeping toward him. 

“Get him!” Oli  called as Patrick turned pure black. Patrick dodged at Mark, though he was unable to bite him due to the mask. He scratched at his face, and Mark pushed him back. Mikey grabbed onto Patrick, being careful though. Oli pinned him to the floor tight, wrapping the chain around his wrists. Patrick struggled and Mikey kneeled down to Pete. 

“Are you okay?!” he asked, grabbing Pete’s arm, who gasped in pain. Mikey looked over Pete’s purple bruised arm, wincing. Oli kept Patrick pinned to the floor who struggled to get to Pete. He cried out, struggling harder against Oli. 

“No no,” Oli stood up off him, pushing him into his room, closing and locking the door. Oli inspected Pete’s arm. “I think it might be broken,” he bit his lip and helped Pete up. “Let's go, keep your arm straight.” Oli told Pete. As they left, Pete heard loud thumps, which turned out to be Patrick smashing against the door. Oli drove Pete to the hospital, signing him in and they waited in the waiting room. Pete was called in about an hour later, and after Xrays Pete knew his arm was for sure, broken. He got a cast and exited the doctor's office, and the three went home. 

The ride home was long and quiet, and Mikey sat, worried. “Are.. are you okay Pete..?” he asked. Pete stayed silent. Mikey sighed softly and it was like that the rest of the way home. Pete hid in his room, but kept the door unlocked, and the room dark. Mikey talked with Oli, worried. After a small talk, Mikey went to Pete’s room, knocking softly. “P-Pete?” he spoke. Pete was silent and Mikey entered the room. “Pete,” Mikey sat onto the bed beside Pete, gently touching his shoulder. “Pete, it’s gonna be okay,” he cooed. 

“I-It’s not…” Pete replied quietly. 

“No, it is. Pete, when Patrick was with you he was normal. It’s him being away that made him go all mean again. Oli would know. He remembers you and loves you.” Mikey sighed softly. “Then he was gonna drink from you, and we don’t know if humans can catch this disease or not…” he stroked Pete’s hair. “It’s really all gonna be okay.” he smiled reassuringly. Pete stayed silent. “Now please come get dinner. Please.” he begged. After a while, Pete stood and followed Mikey out to the kitchen. Oli smiled at Pete, three plates of pasta in three spots on the table. Pete sat beside Mikey, and ate. 

After dinner, they all watched a movie. Pete just stared at the screen, not paying any attention. So many bad things went through his mind; ‘was Patrick okay?’ ‘When would he see him again?’ And the one that scared him of all, ‘if owning a vampire is illegal… will I get him back?’


	18. Not update but important!!

Not an update and not about this story, but please read my friends story!! It would mean so much to her and me not to mention it's so amazing 

It is a Frerard story 

I love all of you who will read it and thank you!!!! 

https://www.quotev.com/story/8744995/Stitches-Frerard 

Thank you so much XOXO 


	19. Im so sorry not another update - rant

okay so m crying ?? gerard posted a picture of him, mikey, ray and krystal and frankie isnt there... guys i dont know what this means, but i hope ita not what i think... if they do get back together frankie isnt going to be there. we know mcr isnt going to be the same. we knew from the start of the whole 'mcr is getting back together?!?!' we knew. i knoew, we all knew. but... it just hurts so much to see frankie not there. i LOVE mcr, believe me, but i would rather them NEVER get back together than frankie not be there. i mean,, i dont think it is yet, bc after all they were just meeting kristal and sych...

you know franki e has to be suicidal, and im so so so scared.... we know he misses gee and rthem and he wasnt there and... 

but still... im going to BREAK when it does happen.... mcr will never be mcr without frankie... no matter waht...

im sobbing...... 

we love you frankie... sos sos so much.... 


	20. Chapter 16 - Bullet

Pete was kneeling on the floor, arms around sleeping Patrick. “He’s normal when he’s with Pete.” Oli told the interviewer. “But when someone, such as me or Mikey, gets near Pete, he starts to growl. I think he fears we’re gonna hurt him or something… I think Patrick is trying to protect Pete.” Oli finished. Pete stroked Patrick’s hair, humming softly to him. Patrick smiled, curled into Pete. Mikey stood near the two, and Oli noticed Patrick a slight greyer. “Careful Mike,” he spoke softly. Mikey stood still, seeing Patrick looking at him. Pete kept Patrick in his lap, stroking his hair. 

“Where did you find him like this?” the interviewer continued. 

“In a field,” Oli replied. 

“Did you know Patrick before that? I mean, he’s had to.” the other interviewer gestured to Pete. 

“Right… he recieved Patrick for his birthday.”  Oli replied, then immediately knew his mistake. “I mean-” 

“Sir, you do know owning a vampire is illegal?!” she gasped. 

“Yes, but-”

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to take him away.” Mark tugged at the chain Patrick was attached to. 

“No! He’s my best friend!” Pete gripped Patrick. 

“Let go! Security!” Mark called. Pete gasped, being pulled away from Patrick. Patrick struggled to  get back to Pete, letting out sad cries. 

“No!” Pet tried to get to Patrick, but he was held back by security guards. Mark pulled out one of the security guard’s gun, checking it to see it was full of ammo. “Wh-what are you d-doing?!” Pete’s eyes teared up. 

“We apologize,” he cocked the gun, putting  the bullet in it’s place. “But owning a vampire is a crime punishable by death.” the gun was pointed at Pete’s head, and his eyes went wide. 

“What?!” Mikey cried. A gunshot filled the room, and Mikey dropped to the floor. “Pete!” he cried. Pete layed on the floor, a pool of his own blood surrounding him. 

“That’s not the law!” Oli snapped at Mark. 

“Oh, but it is.” Mark smirked. “The owner of the vampire and any participants will  be sentenced to death.” Another gunshot went off, and Patrick fell to the floor, crying, hearing it all. Pete wasn’t his owner… Pete was his best friend…

 

Mikey gasped awake, looking around frantically. “Hey hey, calm.” Oli pulled Mikey closer. “What happened?” Mikey curled into him, breathing heavily. 

“N-nightmare..” he sniffled, curling into Oli. 

“It’s okay,” Oli pulled him closer. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“W-well… M-Mark found out Pete owned Patrick… a-and he killed us…” Mikey rested his head onto Oli’s chest, who stroked Mikey’s hair. 

“Hey, no. It’s okay. They won’t find out.” 

“H-how do you know..?” Mikey looked up at him. 

“Well, because. We can keep it away from them. Saying Patrick is Pete’s best friend, which worked for me until I noticed Pete had been drank from.” Oli explained. Mikey nodded. 

“Thank you,” he leaned into Oli. Oli tilted his head up, kissing the corner of his mouth. Mikey giggled, kissing Oli correctly, on the lips. Mikey broke it soon after, standing. “I wanna check on Pete,” he said before leaving to the living room, Oli followed. Mikey looked upon sleeping Pete, biting his lip. He slept peacefully, and Mikey turned, leaving back to the room where Oli layed. Mikey giggled and layed down beside him. He curled into him, closing his eyes. “I love you Oli,” he smiled as Oli wrapped him in his arms. 

“I love you too Mike” he kissed his forehead and Mikey giggled. He layed on top of Oli now, head on his chest. Oli smiled, running a hand up Mikey’s back and stroking his hair. Mikey smiled, closing his eyes. 

“Oli..?”  Mikey nuzzled his chest. 

“Yes?” Oli closed his eyes. 

“How… how did you get the vision you have? Did it just turn that way when you got blinded, or…” Mikey bit his lip. Oli sighed. 

“I’m not getting out of it this time, am I?” 

“Nope.” Mikey smiled. 

“Fine… after my eyes got ripped out of my skull by that bloodsucker, a friend of Mark’s gave me these eyes…” he rubbed Mikey’s back. 

“Did it hurt?” Mikey closed his eyes. 

“Well, everything hurts a little at first.” Oli chewed his lip. 

“Are you the seer..?” Mikey looked up at him, moving his hand up to the dark glasses that hid Oli’s eyes. 

“No,” Oli replied. Mikey removed the glasses and looked into Oli’s eyes. “Don’t stare, babe.” he warned. 

“I-I’m… not…” Mikey tried to look away, but was unable to. He watched the static start to form images, and Oli put the glasses back on. 

“You are.” he closed Mikey’s eyes, rubbing them gently. 

“What happens if I stare for too long?” Mikey turned his head away. 

“You could go blind… in the best case scenario.” Oli replied, arm wrapping around Mikey’s waist. 

“Worst case scenario?” Mikey played with Oli’s hair. He stayed silent. “Do you know?” Mikey tilted his head with curiosity. Oli only sighed. 

“No.”

“What if-” Oli kissed Mikey to silence him. 

“Enough.” he broke it. Mikey nodded, resting his head back onto Oli’s chest. “Good,” Oli stopped himself from saying the other word. Mikey yawned softly, and Oli smiled. “Sleep love,” he cooed. Mikey yawned again, hugging Oli close, falling into a deep sleep. Oli held him, yawning. But he couldn’t sleep. Too much was on his mind. He sighed and turned the tv on, but sighed again and decided against it. He closed his eyes, thinking. Thinking of that vampire. There was a possible chance Pete could get caught with the thing, but he would try and prevent that. For Pete’s sake, and mostly Patrick’s. 


	21. im sorry...

hey guys im sorry not n update .. i just cant htink things are going downhill and i cant process thoughts... im sorry im just a fukc up... 


	22. Chapter 17 - Mine

Pete walked down the street, stake in hand just in case. He walked down the semi- familiar street in the woods, holding onto the stake in his hand. The asylum came up over the hill, and Pete chewed his lip nervously, feeling the feeling of being watched. He walked closer, but before he could get out of the woods to the clearing he was tackled to the ground and pinned there. He heard a chuckle and he gasped, looking up into red eyes. “Stupid Slayer,” it snarled, jerking the stake from his hand and throwing it. Pete began to struggle, and the vampire above him laughed.

Pete heard a rustling, and the vampire above him looked up. “ _Patrick_.” it growled. Patrick? Pete’s Patrick? Pete struggled harder and the bloodsucker stood, but kept Pete pinned by his foot. “Don’t motherfucking move.” it growled. Pete stayed still for the time being. Pete heard the rustling again, and out from the hedge was Patrick. He immediately spotted Pete below him, and he began to growl. He dodged forward toward the other vampire, and a fight broke out. Patrick sliced the other's face as the latter tore at Patrick’s limbs. They both had the masks on, so they both were unable to bite.

The unknown vampire pinned Patrick to the ground, slicing away at his face. Pete stood, running and finding his stake. He went up to the two, tearing the vamp from Patrick and pinning them to a tree. “You need to go back inside if you know what’s good for you.” he warned. The vampire backed away and ran off, to Pete’s surprise. After that, Pete turned to look at Patrick. “P-Patty…” he took a step forward. Patrick stalked closer, resting his head onto Pete’s chest and purring. Pete smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Come on Patty, I’m taking you home and cleaning you up.” he wiped some blood from Patrick’s face. “It’ll be okay baby,” he led Patrick away from the asylum, and out of the woods. When they were on the streets, Pete picked Patrick up and carried him home. When he entered the house, he went straight to the bathroom and first aid kit. He cleaned Patrick up, then led him to his own room. Patrick curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow. Pete chuckled softly, and closed and locked the door before heading over to the bed. Pete layed down, relaxing. Patrick curled into him, nuzzling his chest. “I love you Patty,” he smiled. Patrick stayed silent, all but the purring.

Pete yawned, pulling a blanket up. Patrick rolled around for a good five minutes, before finally deciding on the spot on top of Pete. Pete chuckled, smiling and rubbing Patrick’s back. Patrick purred, and Pete soon realized part of the purring was Patrick’s stomach. “Oh… a-are you hungry..?” he bit his lip. Patrick rested his head in between Pete’s neck and shoulder, and Pete bit his lip in thought. Was letting Patrick drink  from him going to be safe? He carefully removed the mask, and Patrick instinctively latched onto Pete’s neck and began drinking. Pete closed his eyes, one arm around Patrick’s waist, the other in his hair.

As Patrick drank, Pete hummed softly to him. Patrick realized Pete was pale, and he ejected his fangs, but continued to lap at  his neck where the stray blood ran down. Pete’s eyes closed as Patrick licked his neck, and he bit his lip. He nor anyone else knew whether humans could catch the illness, so could he share a kiss with Patrick? Yes, well, he was going to anyways. No disease was going to keep him away from Patrick. He tilted the vampire’s head to kiss him, and Patrick kissed him back. Pete smiled into the kiss, holding the latter close. “I love you Patty,” he cooed. Patrick smiled, eyes closed and head on Pete’s chest. He curled into him, jumping when they heard a yell from the kitchen - “Dinner’s ready!”

Pete hugged him close, kissing his forehead. “Hey, it’s okay. Hide out in here until I finish, DON’T come out.” he told him. Patrick nodded. “Good.” Pete smiled and kissed his lips before going to the kitchen. He looked up at Oli, Mikey, and a box of pizza. “I’m not  really hungry guys..” Pete looked down.

“Pete, we know you’re sad and you love pizza! Please eat some,” Mikey hugged him`.

“Mikes, I’m really not hungry. Honest.” Pete hugged him back.

“Okay… if you are they’ll be pizza left over!” Mikey smiled.

“Maybe!” Oli called, eating. Pete forced a giggle, then left back to his room, locking the door behind himself.

“Patty?” he called. He heard shuffling and he turned towards the closet where it came from. He watched Patrick crawl out, crawling over to him and wrap around his feet. Pete smiled, reaching down to stroke his hair. He sat on the floor, pulling Patrick into his lap. He pushed Pete back onto the floor, leaning down to his neck. “Oh, you hungry?” Pete asked. Patrick bit into  his neck and begin to drink. Pete closed his eyes, moaning as he fed. After a bit, he ejected his fangs and notice how pale he had gotten. He curled into Pete, frowning. “Hey no, I’m okay.” he smiled. Patrick nodded slightly.

Pete lifted Patrick’s head up to kiss him carefully, and Patrick leaned into him kissing him back. Pete broke it and smiled, holding Patrick close. He kissed the vampire again, arm wrapping around his waist. Patrick straddled Pete's waist as they kissed, and Pete broke it. "Wait," he climbed onto the bed, sitting. Patrick jumped up onto Pete, pushing him back to  lay down. Pete kissed Patrick, one hand tracing his spine and the other in his hair. Patrick straddled Pete's waist, hands on his stomach kissing him. Pete ran the hand down the vampire's back, slipping it into his back pocket. Patrick gasped against his lips and Pete chuckled. 

Pete flipped the two so he was on top, before pulling his shirt off. Patrick stared and Pete smirked, tugging Patrick's shirt off over his head. Patrick blushed and Pete kissed his jaw, rubbing his stomach. "You're so chubby and too cute," he smiled. Patrick wrapped his legs around Pete's waist in response, hands in his hair. Pete kissed at his neck and collarbone, humming against his skin in reaction of the bloodsucker's moans. Pete sucked on his chest, kissing downward. Patrick gripped Pete's back, most likely leaving claw marks. Pete hummed against his stomach, making Patrick squirm. Pete giggled and sat up, working Patrick's belt undone. 

As the two made out and things got more intimate, Pete hooked his thumbs in Patrick's belt loops once the belt was gone and around Patrick's wrists. Patrick tugged at it, and Pete chuckled when it kept his wrists pinned. Pete kissed him, pulling Patrick's pants down over his hipbones and down his thighs, his boxers following. Patrick struggled, and Pete kissed his neck. "Shhhh, shh shhh shhh," he smirked. Patrick closed his eyes tightly, biting into his lip. His fangs were exposed, chewing the skin. He felt Pete rub his side with one hand as he worked on his own belt with the other, and Patrick watched, breathing hard. 

"You ready?" Pete now held Patrick's legs up over his own shoulders with one hand on his thighs, and his head rests on the vampire's chest. He took Patrick's whimpers as a yes, pushing into him. Patrick whimpered, and Pete pulled out and thrust back in. Patrick moaned, and Pete took that as a sign to continue. He kept his movements careful, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Patrick gripped at the belt restraining his wrists to the headboard, moaning out. Pete picked up  the pace as well as the force, thrusting faster and harder. He moaned,  gripping Patrick's thighs as he continued. 

The bed creaked softly and moans and pants filled the room, as both became closer to their climax. Pete jerked Patrick off in time with his thrusts, and Patrick was crying out in pleasure. This set Pete off as well, releasing deep into the latter. He panted and pulled out, placing a couple butterfly kisses onto his chest. He layed beside Patrick, untying him and pulling him close. Patrick looked at Pete with worry, and Pete looked back with confusion. "What?" 

"P-Pete... you..." Patrick bit his lip hard. "Y-you didn't pull out b-before you..." he began to tremble. Pete looked at him with even more curiosity. 

"Wait, so?" he sat up. Patrick rubbed his temples, in attempt to stay calm. "Patrick, you can't get pregnant." he wanted to laugh,

"N-no... v-v-vampires can..." Patrick looked at him. 

"That doesn't make any since." Pete bit his lip. Patrick sat up, hands trembling. "Calm down, you're fine-"

"I'm not... the stuff they injected into me... turned me into a fertile vampire..." his head dropped into his hands. Pete fell silent. 

"Even if you are, would my uh... sperm even do anything..?" Pete raised an eyebrow. 

"W-we created a hybrid..." 

 

 

**Hope you all had a happy Christmas and a happy new year!**


	23. Chapter 18 - X

Patrick layed on Pete’s bed, waking up in his arms. He curled into him, smiling big. He nuzzled into Pete’s bare chest, soon realizing what had happened… He curled into Pete, biting his lip hard. Pete’s arm around him tightened, and he stirred a bit. Patrick looked up, seeing Pete was awake. Pete smiled down at him, rubbing his back carefully. “I love you Patty,” he spoke softly. Patrick stayed silent, head resting on Pete’s chest. Pete stroked the latter’s hair, humming carefully. Pete heard a knock on the door, and Pete looked up. 

“P-Pete?” he heard a soft voice which was Mikey’s. “P-please come out… I-I know you’re sad but…” Pete frowned more. He wasn’t sad anymore. Patrick was right here, but of course Mikey didn’t know… He couldn’t know… “A-are you asleep..?” he heard Mikey speak again after a silence, Pete just stayed silent, and he heard a sigh before things were silent again. Pete hugged Patrick close, stroking his hair mindlessly. Patrick was silent again, and he rested his head on Pete’s chest. 

“You’re not dangerous…” he murmured. Patrick sniffled, and Pete frowned more. “No no, don’t cry.” he cooed. Patrick didn’t, he just stayed silent. Pete kissed his forehead. “It’s gonna be okay…” he bit his lip. Pete ran a hand gently down the side of the vampire’s face, who took Pete’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked gently on them, and Pete felt him relaxing against his own body. “Oh…” he whispered. Patrick’s eyes closed, and Pete felt the suction around his fingers stop, and he realized Patrick was asleep. Pete smiled. “You’re so cute…” he rubbed Patrick’s back with his free hand. 

Pete looked to the clock, and it was nine in the morning, so he decided to get more sleep as well. Too tired to turn onto his side for a more comfortable position, and not wanting to wake Patrick, he just stayed on his back and closed his eyes. Things were silent, and he begin to fall asleep. He hugged onto Patrick, fingers still in the vampire’s mouth as he fell. 

~

Pete slowly woke up to see Patrick standing, facing Oli and Mikey. Pete jumped up, seeing the stake in Oli’s hand. “Peter. What is he doing here.” Oli demanded. Pete stayed silent, standing in front of Patrick protectively. 

“Don’t hurt him.” he spoke. 

“Answer the question.” Oli growled. Mikey looked at Patrick, standing behind Oli. Patrick gripped Pete’s hand who gripped his back. 

“... I needed to see him.” Pete replied. 

“He is a threat.” Oli gripped the stake tighter. 

“He’s not!” Pete shouted, and Mikey flinched. Oli stared at Patrick, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. 

“I only wanted to protect you.” Oli’s eyes darkened. 

“There is nothing to protect us from.” Pete’s voice was shaky. Oli noticed Patrick was still static, just like Pete, but the particles moved faster. Oli was now confused. 

“Wait…” Oli stepped back a bit and reached for his head. 

“Wh-what?” Pete bit his lip. 

“What does this mean…” he mumbled to himself, looking down. 

“What is it?” Mikey asked. Pete looked at him with curiosity and worry. Oli pulled the dark glasses off carefully, studying Patrick. Pete covered Patrick’s eyes, and Oli bit his lip. 

“This doesn’t make since…” he ran a stressed hand through his hair. 

“What?” Mikey grabbed his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what this means. His static is moving faster…” Oli rubbed his scalp. Mikey bit his lip. “It might not mean anything.” he bit his lip and left the room in attempt to shrug off the thoughts and odd feelings. Pete turned to Patrick, hugging him. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Patty.” he cooed. “I’m here, it’s okay.” he sat with him on the bed, holding him in his lap. Patrick rested his head onto Pete’s chest, eyes closed. “Patty..? How do you feel?” he asked. Maybe if Patrick knew how he felt right now, he could know why the static was moving so fast. 

“Sick…” Patrick stood, leaving to the bathroom. Pete stood in the doorway, frowning as he threw up. “Patty? Are you okay baby?” Pete kneeled down and placed a gentle hand onto Patrick’s back. Patrick coughed and Pete bit his lip. 

“Pete?” Mikey and Oli stood at the doorway. 

“You aall alright?” Oli asked. 

“No, he got a little sick.” Pete replied. Oli frowned. 

“Yea?” he stepped closer and studied Patrick closer. Patrick looked up at him, and Oli watched as he began to turn black. Oli backed away and Patrick threw up again and Oli saw him turn back to normal static. “Careful, Pete.” Oli warned lowly. 

“He won’t hurt me,” Pete looked at Oli then back to Patrick. Oli bit his lip and sighed. 

“Alright.” Oli turned and left the room with Mikey. 


	24. Chapter 19 - Impossible

Pete held Patrick, smiling. He poked the vampire’s stomach, humming. “Can you really give birth? I mean… how is it even forming inside you?” he held back a giggle. Patrick only shrugged, holding Patrick’s hand. Pete sighed. “I don’t like the thought of guys getting pregnant. Just no… It just weirdens me out. Like, a guy shouldn't have to go through that pain. Like - neither should a girl, but it's natural for her.” Pete burried his face into Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick’s eyes teared up.

“You… y-you don’t want a child with me..?” he whimpered.

“Patty, that’s not what I meant..” Pete pulled him closer. Patrick wiped at his eyes, curling into Pete. “Not what I meant. Just... “ he sighed. “Never mind.” Pete held Patrick close, who closed his eyes. “You are going to be okay Right..? Like… it’s not possible for you to die during birth, is it?”

“It is, I could die giving birth to this child just as any woman could…” Patrick nuzzled into Pete’s shoulder.

“I love you Patty…”

“I love you too, Pete…” Pete yawned as giggled, pulling Patrick closer. He buried his face into Pete’s chest.

“Sleep with me Patty… not like that.” he giggled more. Patrick curled into him, closing his eyes. “Good..” Pete muffled, yawning again. It had been a long day, and sleep would be such a wonderful thing right now. He did fall asleep eventually, leaving Patrick laying there, awake. Patrick wasn’t necessarily tired. He layed there, curled into Pete. Pete’s arm was around the latter, and he smiled. He closed his eyes, just to rest them. He reached up to turn the light out, before curling back into Pete’s now loose hold.

Oli sat in the living room with Mikey in his lap. “There’s only one way to find out. I need to know if this is good or bad.” Oli spoke, stroking Mikey’s hair. “We have to wait for Pete to be asleep, though. We can take him then.”

“Take him?” Mikey looked up at him.

“Yea,” Oli confirmed. Mikey bit his lip. He wants Pete safe, as well as Patrick… Patty was only in the asylum because of his illness and because he was potentially a threat. Especially to Pete… If Patrick didn’t survive this, he would hurt Pete in more ways than physically. He sighed. “Mikes I don’t know if him being sick is a result of the sickness he has or something else. If it is then… it’s hard to tell how much longer he’d have…” The last words made Mikey scared. Patrick couldn’t die… He meant so much to Pete and himself… He feared how Pete would react.

“H-he can’t d-die…” Mikey choked out.

“He could.” Oli sighed. “I’d hate to see it happen though…” He frowned more as Mikey broke into sobs. “Hey, shhh.” Oli rubbed his back. “Lets get this started. Go see if they’re asleep. Peek in, and if they are come back and get me.” Mikey nodded carefully. He stood, going down the hall. He felt like this was wrong, but it wasn’t. This was the right thing to do. Mikey peeked into the dark room, seeing two bodies curled up together. Mikey noticed red eyes, seeing Patrick was awake. Mikey turned, and went back to the living room.

“Patty’s awake, Pete’s asleep.” he told him. Oli nodded and stood, going down the hall. Mikey followed, standing at the doorway and watching as he silently entered and went over to Patrick. He bit his lip, watching Oli lift him up, one hand covering his mouth and the other over his eyes. Patrick squirmed and thrashed, attempting to get free. Oli just carried him out of the room, Mikey following.

Oli pushed Patrick down to the couch, hand still over his eyes. Patrick thrashed and Mikey bit his lip, holding the vampire down by his stomach. Patrick hissed and bared his fangs, thrashing harder and kicking and clawing at the hands near his stomach. Oli hummed in thought. Patrick was pure black, and he bit his lip in thought. He pushed his wrist over Patrick’s mouth, letting him feed. Patrick drank, starting to relax but one hand still gripped at Mikey’s near his tummy. “Does your tummy hurt?” Oli asked. Patrick thrashed a bit every now and then and Oli  pulled his wrist away, but letting Patrick lick it clean of blood. “Stay quiet, vampire.” he warned. Patrick growled and hissed, earning a smack across the face. Mikey gasped and Oli looked to him. “He’s okay, I promise.”

Mikey rubbed Patrick’s stomach carefully, hearing him began to whimper. “Are you okay, Patty?” Mikey asked, concerned. Patrick turned his head rapidly, attempting to get Oli’s hand off his eyes. Oli pulled his hand away, but tied a blindfold around his head and eyes. Patrick struggled and Mikey shooshed him. Mikey realized Patrick had begin to cry, and he frowned. “Patty, what’s wrong?” he asked carefully. Patrick whimpered and struggled carefully, gripping at Mikey’s hand on his stomach. “Ow, ow..” Mikey winced and Oli pulled his hand away.

Oli looked over Patrick, biting his lip at his stomach. Patrick himself was normal static, but it faded to black at his tummy. “Um, Mikey..?” Oli rubbed Patrick’s tummy carefully. Patrick whimpered, struggling.

“Shh, Patty.” Mikey cooed. Patrick gripped Mikey’s sleeve as Oli rubbed his tummy.

“Damn, it’s swollen..” Oli bit his lip. Mikey frowned.

“Why?” he looked at Oli.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like this.” he rubbed Patrick’s stomach, wincing when Patrick jumped. “Hey hey, it’s okay. Do you know what happened?” Oli looked at Patrick who whimpered. Patrick stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

“I-I’m with child…” Mikey gasped and both he and Oli looked taken aback.

“Wh-what? Is that even possible?” Mikey asked, eyes wide.

“I don’t know, but if it is true, that thing is evil and Patrick is in danger.”

~

Patrick was strapped to a table, tied down. Mikey, Oli and Pete stood at the side, looking worried. Patrick’s stomach looked bruised and swollen. Pete watched as Oli stepped forward. “It’s completely black…” he frowned. Mark held the metal ballbat on his shoulder.

“What do you want me to do about it?” he snared.

“One, stop acting like an ass, and two…” Oli bit his lip. “There’s nothing we can do, really.”

“You say it’s pure black? Whatever it is, it’s gonna kill him faster than we could spell it out. This has never happened with this virus before.” Mark spoke. The room was silent before Pete spoke up after a sigh.

“He’s pregnant…” he said.

“What?” Mark looked at Pete, eyes wide. “Is that even possible?” he asked.

“He told me the virus made him fertile… and when we… I didn’t know, considering he’s a guy…” Pete looked down. Mark glared.

“Well you are in trouble anyways. What you have been doing is illegal.” he glared.

“Wait…” Pete looked up.

“No.” he grabbed the phone, typing in those three digits and pressing call.

“Pete can’t go to jail. Not now!” Mikey cried.

“You are lucky owning a vampire isn’t a crime punishable by sentencing him to death.” he glared. Pete began to tremble as he ran over to Patrick, stroking his hair. “If this kid doesn’t kill him, he will be taken out by the law.” Mark spoke as the police pulled Pete away.

“No! He screamed. “Patrick!” he cried as he was pulled out of the room. Mark turned back to Patrick who shook violently.

“Mark, he really doesn’t have to die-” Mark cut Oli off.

“No, he doesn’t. But we’re deciding to kill him to put him out of his misery.” he turned back to Patrick.

“What- what do you mean..?” Mikey asked.

“He’s going to be in a lot of physical pain he’s going to wish he was dead anyways, so does it matter?” he asked, now yelling. The room fell silent and Mikey left angrily. Oli glared at Mark. “Don’t glare, Sykes. You are suppose to  be a Slayer!” he snapped.

“I am a _vampire_ Slayer. Patrick is my friend.” Oli growled and left.

~

Mikey sat on the steps of the asylum, hugging his legs. Oli came out and looked down to him. “Mikes, get up.” he sighed. Mikey wiped at his eyes and stood, being pulled into Oli’s arms.

“I-I-I d-don’t wanna see P-Patty die…” he whimpered. Oli rubbed his back.

“He won’t. The virus infected the child and it is pure evil. They have to get it out of him and he might die. Mark says they’re gonna kill him to just put him out of misery.” Oli explained. Mikey sobbed and Oli rubbed his back. “Calm down…” he sighed.

“I-I can’t…” he gripped onto Oli.

“I know…” he sighed. “Just… let’s go home…” he led Mikey to the car.

“I-is Pete really in jail?” Mikey asked as they got in the car.

“Yea… he’s technically a criminal. So are Joe and Andy for giving him to him.” he sighed, starting the car. “Seat belt, Mikes.” he pulled his own seatbelt on. Mikey did the same then looked out the window. As they drove down the road, he saw vampires being staked and he frowned. He watched as they died, before looking down. When they arrived home, Mikey locked himself in his room. Oli sighed and sat at his door. “Mikes, are you hungry?” he asked.

“No…” he replied smally Oli tried to talk, but he stayed quiet the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 20 - The End

Pete layed on the hard floor, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn’t eaten since he got here, which was about a week. Pete had lost track. The floor was cold like the rest of the room and he knew he’d end up sick. He could care less. He layed motionlessly, half-lidded eyes staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to cry, but had no tears. He missed Patrick to death, and was scared that seeing him in the future was now impossible. He was so scared Patrick was dead…

He also missed Mikey. He knew him and Mikey were growing apart, he really just didn’t want to accept it. He had also realized Patrick and Mikey getting closer. Not too close, but closer. Not closer than him and Pete, but closer. He knew Mikey wouldn’t steal Patty from him. He had Oli. He just knew Mikey didn’t want Patty. He knew Mikey didn’t like him like that. He knew it.

Pete had fallen asleep to his thoughts, and had the most relaxing sleep he’s ever had in a long time.

~

“What’s that vampire doing here?” Pete asked looking at Joe.

“Happy birthday buddy!” Joe and Andy said, Andy coming forward and hugging him.

“What the fuck? You know I hate vampires!” Pete glared.

“Well I had to get you something.” Andy pouted.

“I’d rather you not get me anything than get me a vampire.” Pete turned away. “It’s illegal anyway.”

“Peete!” Pete looked to see Mikey. “He’s so cute!” he giggled kneeling down to Patrick. Patrick backed away, but Mikey stepped closer, so Patrick was now pinned against the wall. Pete watched as Mikey petted him and he glared at Patrick. “Pete we have to keep him!” Mikey smiled.

“You keep it.” Pete turned away.

“He’s a _he_!” Mikey pouted. Pete sighed heavily.

“Fine-” he turned, only to be tackled down by Andy.

“Yay!!” he giggled. Pete rolled his eyes and smiled, patting Andy’s back. “And no killing him!” he told him.

“I’ll try not to.” he glanced at Patrick, realizing how cute he actually was. Patrick looked from Mikey to Pete and smiled. Pete found himself staring, the walls melting away. His eyes moved to look up at them. They revealed a red sky behind them, the clouds wavy and black. Pete stood, looking for his stake frantically. It was nowhere. Where Patrick stood previously, was Gerard sitting on his knees, covered in blood, but not his own. In front of him was Pete’s mother's corpse. Pete was unable to move, he could only watch as the Slayer who strongly resembled Mark creeping up behind Gerard raised the pitchfork above his head. Pete opened his mouth to scream a warning, but no sound came out. Blood splattered onto his clothes and he gasped. Gerard lay dead in front of him, blood dripping to the floor below him.

Pete stood in shock and tears formed in his eyes. He still couldn’t move. He was unable to move.

 

Mikey stroked Patrick’s hair carefully, face mask over his mouth. “It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered, though Patrick was unable to hear. Patrick was put unconscious for the surgery.  Mikey held the scalpel, biting his lip nervously. What if he messed up? What if he hurt Patty? That was the last thing he wanted. Patrick was only in hospital gown, and Mikey chewed his lip. It was only him in the room, him and Patrick of course. Well, he should get started… it’s now or never…

Mikey carefully pressed the scalpel to his stomach, slicing the skin. He looked at Patrick’s face, clear of emotion. He sliced all the way across, watching the blood seep and stain the gown and bed. Mikey cringed, looking away. He couldn’t do this… He wanted to help, but he just couldn’t… He looked back at Patrick, closing his eyes as he sliced through deeper. “Wh-where d-do I e-even…” he spoke to himself. Where is he even suppose to find a child inside him? He didn’t even know where to find the womb inside a woman… not that he was interested… it was just disturbing…

He studied the scene before him, deciding what to do next. Just before he gave up hope, he noticed some movement. He raised an eyebrow, before taking the scalpel to it. He sliced through skin, and covered in blood was what appeared to be a human-like child. It could be human, could be vampire.

Mikey sliced the child out of him and held it in a blanket. He called Oli in, who took it away. Mikey turned back to Patrick and decided to get to work. He stitched up Patrick’s stomach, making sure everything was good and would properly function. He then cleaned up the mess and left Patrick to wake up. He found Oli in the hallway talking to Mark. Mark took the child away and Mikey went up to Oli. “You okay, Mikes?” Oli asked, turning to him.

“I’m okay... “ Mikey replied, resting his head onto Oli’s shoulder. Oli gave him a small smile.

“Is Patty okay?” Oli asked. Mikey only shrugged slightly. He was praying that he was… He couldn’t lose him… not yet… not until  he was on his deathbed, he never wanted to lose Patty…

“I-I hope so…” he murmured.

“Mark took the child away to get rid of it.”

“Oli I-I feel kinda bad… killing Pete and Patrick’s child…” he looked down, guilt tripping.

“I know baby… but it was evil.” Oli rubbed his back. Mikey nodded his head knowingly. Mikey turned, going back into the room Patrick was. Patrick was awake, and he turned to look at Mikey.

“Hey, Patty.” he smiled. Patrick stared, and MIkey stepped closer. “How you feeling?” he asked gently. Patrick just stared and Mikey gave a small smile. “We um… he got the child out of you... “ Mikey spoke. Patrick looked up. Mikey now had his attention. “But um… he died.. I-I’m sorry Patty…” he looked down. He hated that he had to lie, he was just afraid that Patrick would hate him if he knew they had to kill it. It was going to kill him, so he was only saving him.

Patrick curled into Mikey, whimpering. “Are you okay?” Mikey wrapped an arm around him. Patrick had a dark look in his eyes, but he closed them. He moved slowly, laying in Mikey’s lap. Mikey stroked his hair cautiously, biting his lip. He needed Oli in here right now. And as if he somehow knew, Oli entered the room.

“Mikes,” he stopped in the doorway and looked at Patrick, course they wouldn’t have known. “Hey, you’re awake Patty! How you feeling?” Oli stepped closer and he noticed him turning darker by the second. “Careful Mikes…” Oli warned Mikey lowly. Mikey had an arm around Patty who glared up at Oli. “Hey, shhh. I won’t hurt you.” he gave a soft smile. Patrick stood, standing in front of Mikey. “I won’t hurt Mikey either. I promise.” Oli grabbed Patrick’s hand carefully. Patrick stared for a moment, before his eyes teared up and he stepped forward, crying into Oli’s chest. “Hey hey hey, no, what’s wrong?” Oli asked. Mikey stood and rubbed Patrick’s back, standing behind him. Patrick trembled, gripping onto Oli.

“P-Pete..?” he looked around. Mikey and Oli frowned.

“Patty…” Mikey sighed. “Patty Pete is in jail.” Mikey sighed. Patrick looked up, scared and angry expression on his face.

“Wh-wh…” he sniffled.

“He’s a  criminal for owning a vampire,” Oli told him.

“B-but… h-he doesn’t own me… I-I’m his best friend…”

~

Pete woke up in tears, trembling. He looked around, and sighed. Right… He’s a criminal… then  again, no he’s not… he didn’t own Patrick, well he did, but Patty was his best friend… he didn’t belong here… he’s not a criminal.. Pete sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was bored beyond belief and just wanted to cuddle with Patrick until the end of time. But what if.. What if Patrick was dead… Well, if Patrick was dead, Pete would make sure he himself was dead as well…

He looked up, wiping his eyes. He heard footsteps heading to his cell. He watched as a cop appeared, Oli and Mark following. His cell was unlocked and Pete was allowed to exit. He looked up at Oli, who smiled. “Sup.” he spoke, patting Pete on the arm.

“Why are you bailing me out..?” Pete looked down.

“Because. You don’t deserve to be here. You aren’t a criminal and you didn’t break any laws. Patrick isn’t your property, he’s your best friend.” Oli smiled and Pete smiled too.

“Well, technically boyfriend…” he corrected.

“Right.” Oli led him out, and to the car. They drove back to the asylum, and Oli led Pete to the room Patrick and Mikey was in. Pete was smiling big, excited to see Patrick alive and well. Patrick squealed and leapt forward, tackling Pete in a hug.

“Patty!” Pete felt his eyes tear up and he squeezed Patrick.

“Owow!” Patrick winced.

“I’m sorry!” Pete winced.

“I-it’s okay… Pete… w-we lost our child…” Patrick gripped Pete.  Pete’s face fell and he hugged Patrick tight.

“Oh Patty…” he gripped him close to his chest, letting Patrick cry into his shirt. Mikey frowned and grabbed Oli’s hand. Pete broke the hug to kiss Patrick’s lips carefully. “I love you,” he smiled.

“I love you too, Pete-” Patrick gasped an fell to the floor, a gunshot echoing. Pete’s eyes went wide and he turned to the doorway. Standing there was an unfamiliar boy.

“What the hell?! Who are you?!” Pete screamed as the boy pointed the gun in Pete’s direction.

“My name is Declan, and you’re going to die.” He glared, pulling the trigger.


	26. Epilogue

Upon the floor lay two bodies. One of a young Slayer, at the age of twenty six. The other, was a vampire who will go down in history. His name is Patrick. He was the first to be cured from the disease, and the first male vampire to give birth to a child, who died. Or did he?

Above these two bodies stood a boy in his teenage years. Splattered onto his black skinny jeans and jacket were traces of blood from his victims. He never got to know his fathers because he killed them. He has been born for only an hour and a half, yet he has the body of a boy around the age of sixteen. In his left hand he held a gun. The gun that was used to take his parents’ lives. His face showed no emotion, his eyes nearly covered by dark brown hair. He stared down at the corpses, studying them. Should he leave them lay, someone will find them obviously. But not if the door was locked. A piercing scream filled the room. The teenage boy looked up to the tall, lanky, brown haired boy. Well that was annoying. The boy lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. A thump, the sound of the body falling, sounded in the room, and the teen turned away.

This boy’s name is Declan. His race is unknown. His father, a vampire, and his other father, a human. He could be a hybrid. He could be much more. His strength is unknown. His age is unknown. His eyes are the perfect shade of dark crimson. He stepped out of the room, locking the door then closing it and ripping the door knob off. He then continued down the hall.

This place somewhat resembled an abandoned hospital. The corridor was half lit, making it dark. The only noise was the sound of Declan’s footsteps against the floor. But they were doubled. Declan turned around, seeing a man. He held the gun up, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. The man held his hands in the air, and the universe paused. “Who are you?” the man spoke. Things fell silent for quite a bit after that. “My name is Mark..” the man spoke again. Declan stared.

“My name is Declan. Move and I shoot.” he warned, voice raspy. Mark gave a nod. Declan’s eyes narrowed.

“Alright Declan. Lets just talk this out. Why are you doing this?” Mark asked carefully. Declan didn’t answer. He turned and dashed out of the building. Mark chased after him, running faster than he looks possible. He tackled Declan to the ground, who thrashed. He smashed the butt of the gun into his head, hard enough to break his skull. Maybe he did. He didn’t stay around long enough to find out.

 

Everything was bright. It was silent as well, all but the sound of faint breathing. The silence wasn’t eerie, but more calming.  Pete’s eyes fluttered open, nearly being blinded by such bright light. His head fell to the side and he looked at Patrick. He layed there, relaxed. Pete noticed the space between them, which wasn’t much. Where was he? Was he dead?  Was this Heaven? Patrick was here with him, so yes, Heaven it must be.

Patrick began to move, and Pete watched him. “P-Patty?” he spoke, his voice coming out as a faint whisper. Patrick whimpered softly. His head fell in Pete’s direction, and he looked up at him with calm eyes. Pete stared back into them. Patrick seemed… different. Was it just because he was so calm? No, that couldn’t be. Then Pete noticed it. Patrick was human.

“P-Pete..?” he spoke softly. His voice was softer and more feminine, as well as other features. He wasn’t as pale, but his skin was still clear.

“P-Patty, you’re…” Pete sat up and looked around. The scene was beautiful; the grass was clean and clear, the sky bright blue and beautiful with few clouds. The two were laying underneath a tree in the shade, protected from the sun’s harmful rays.

“P-Pete where are we..?” Patrick sat up as well, grabbing his head.

“I don’t know… Do you… do you think we’re dead..?” he bit his lip. Patrick looked down at his hands and studied them. “Patrick you’re human.” Pete told him. Patrick smiled, tackling Pete down to the ground in a hug.

“Pete I love you.” he smiled big. Pete smiled big, hand on Patrick’s back.

“I love you too, baby.” he kissed his forehead. “I love you so much.”  he held Patrick close. This is all he wanted. To just be with the love of his life in such a beautiful place. He didn’t even know where he was. Not that that mattered. He was with Patrick, so everything was perfect.

 

Declan ran out of the asylum. Everything was woods, and he ran straight into the trees. There had to be civilization somewhere, right? He just went where his mind told him. Down the path, take a left, over the hill, right at the lake, right at the giant stump, left at the old tree and stop at the road. There will be cars, so look both ways or you will die. He continued onward, down the road. He soon arrived to a little town. Gun hidden on his belt under his shirt, he walked into the neighbourhood. He studied the houses with his peripheral vision, his eyes fixed ahead and hair swept across his forehead and eyes. He came upon a bigger house that looked new, but certain features told him it’s been here for a good bit. He walked forward, and into the back yard. He then began to climb, climbing up to the second floor, the top floor. He smashed the window with his fist, and climbed in.

He looked around the room, studying each and every object and it’s place and position. Something was familiar. This house… “Father…” he whispered. He exited the room, going down the hall.

“Pete? Patrick?!” he heard a voice. A smirk spread across Declan’s face and he hid in the closet. A man wandered down the hall, dark glasses covering his eyes. This man is blind. He’d be easy to take down. Declan exited the closet, not making a sound. He grabbed a wooden handled mop and snapped it in half, the breakpoint sharp. The man turned around, and Declan stayed silent. The man threw a punch that Declan easily dodged. The blind man threw another and Declan grabbed his wrist, twisting it. The man gasped and the teen hummed. He kicked the blind man back, the wooden rod positioned to his throat. The man’s glasses had been tilted and he ripped them off.

Declan gasped, looking at the man’s eyes. It resembled tv static, and he couldn’t look away. He just.. couldn’t.. look… away… He soon felt a pain in his knee, and the man had kicked him. Declan hissed and swung the wooden ro at his head. The man grabbed it, jerking it from his hands, and snapping it in half. He threw it behind himself, and thrust his body forward, pinning the boy to the wall. “Who are you and why are you here??” he growled, staring into his eyes.

“My name is Declan Stwentz, and you’re going to die.” Declan replied, bringing his knee up swiftly into the blind man’s groin. He gasped and Declan shoved him away, and jerked his gun out from his belt. He cocked it and aimed it at him, and pulling the trigger. The man smirked, holding up a single silver bullet.

“Missing something, boy?” he smirked. Declan’s eyes narrowed and he dodged toward the kitchen. The blind man who goes by the name of Oliver growled, knowing what Declan was doing. He ran after him, but being careful. Declan held a butcher knife in front of himself, ready to attack. Oliver stepped closer and Declan glared.

“I will slaughter you.” he warned. Oliver only hummed.

“Of course you will.” he smirked. Declan lunged forward with the knife, not thinking twice. Oliver was prepared, pulling out his trusty katana and swinging it. Declan let out a cry of pain, looking down at his hand on the floor, blood raining down onto it. “I’m feeling, slaughtered, right now.” Oliver smirked a sly smirk. Declan glared, searching the counter behind himself. “Give up.” Oliver pinned him to the counter by a hand on his chest and the katana to his throat. “Tell me your reasons.” he ordered. Declan stayed silent, glaring up at Oliver. His eyes were still static, still irresistible… And Oliver let him stare. Oliver _wanted_ to take him.

Oliver felt a chill down his spine and he let out a loud purr-like noise. The katana fell to the floor along with the young boy’s soulless body. Oliver’s eyes were still static, but more patterns were visible. He left back to the hallway, retrieving his glasses. He had to limit the use now. It will be much more easier to consume souls, as it gets easier with each soul he consumes, as well as more power and strength. The more souls Oliver consumes, the more people are at risk of their soul being taken by as much as a glance at his eyes. He also becomes more powerful and uncontrollable. But, the more powerful, the more blind. He needs to be controlled. With such little self control, could lead to such destruction. Not to mention the more unstoppable he could become as well.

Oli had accepted the fact that Pete, Patrick, and Mikey weren't coming home. He knew they were dead. Mark had shared the news. He had no tears. All he wanted was to hold Mikey forever, but he was unable to. He would forever be unable to… But not necessarily. Had he forgot? Oli sure was silly sometimes. He closed his eyes, chanting softly. He felt the feeling of being twisted and stretched, before arriving. He didn’t know what the scenery looked like, he only knew of the presence of Pete, Patrick, and Mikey. “Oli!” he heard the voice he could recognize anywhere at anytime. He felt tight arms around him and he smiled. “D-did he kill you too?” Mikey asked.

“No. I took him. I am now able to travel to different dimensions and worlds, as well as parallel universes.” Oli replied.

“Took him?” Pete questioned.

“Right.” Oli rubbed Mikey’s back. “It’s not important. Your kid is now dead. I am terribly sorry for your loss…” he looked down in sorrow and sympathy. Pete and Patrick frowned more.

“Wasn’t he already dead?” Pete asked, holding Patrick.

“No. I can’t explain what happened. But he was alive, and he tried to kill me. So he stared and… I consumed his soul.” Oli explained, rubbing circles into Mikey’s back.

“A-are you staying here with me?” Mikey asked.

“I have to do something. I have a present for you, Mikes.” Oli kissed his forehead before disappearing. Mikey sank to the ground and hugged his knees. Patrick crawled over to him, curling into him. Mikey smiled, stroking Patrick’s hair. Pete scooted closer to Mikey, wrapping an arm around him. Oli returned and in his arms was a very  familiar boy. Mikey and Pete’s eyes went wide, and they stared. Oli carefully layed the boy onto the ground, Pete stared and Mikey crawled forward, shaking violently.

“G-Gee…” he whispered, running a hand through his older brother’s hair. Said sibling whimpered, stirring. He blinked, seeing his brother above him. His eyes shot open and he sat up, awake.

“M-Mikey?” he ran a hand down the side of Mikey’s face. At the same time, they embraced each other. Mikey began to sob, gripping Gerard tighter.

“Fuck Mikes, it’s been so long…” Gerard wiped his brother’s tears away. Mikey smiled big, holding his hand. Gerard’s eyes adjusted to behind Mikey, where Pete sat. Pete looked away, holding Patrick’s hand. Oli kept eyes on the two, making sure things stayed friendly. “Pete,” Gerard spoke, studying him. He looked at Patrick, studying the young boy. “Who’s he?” he asked.

“My boyfriend.” Pete replied, squeezing Patrick’s hand. Patrick felt nervous.

“A-are you human too..?” Patrick looked up to the dark haired boy.

“Human?” Gerard looked down at himself.

“Yes.” Oli spoke. “You both are human again.”

“Again?” Gerard looked at Mikey. Mikey smiled, curling into Gee.

“It’s been so lonely without you, Gee.” he closed his eyes. Gerard stroked his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Gerard frowned. “I’m here now sweetie. I’m not leaving you ever again.” he hugged him close and Mikey smiled. “I love you Mikes”

“I love you too, Gee.” he smiled back. Pete held Patrick close, stroking his hair. Patrick was scared. He never wanted to lose Pete… he knew he used to be close with Gerard, but they might not be so much anymore. He hugged Pete’s arm. He didn’t like the possibility of Pete and Gerard falling in love again.. But Pete still acted angry. What if he was still mad at Gerard? What if… what if Pete’s deceased mother is here? Patrick looked up at Oli. He would love for Pete to see his mother again, but what if that would reunite Gerard and Pete romantically?

Oli disappeared, and Patrick looked down at the ground. He played with his sleeves, and Pete intertwined their fingers on his free hand. “Are you okay, Patty? You seem worried.” Pete asked, concerned. Patrick stayed silent. “Patty?” he ran a hand through his hair. “Talk to me, baby.” he spoke softly.

“I-I... “ he didn’t want to say it  here, in front of Gerard… It could cause conflict. “I-I just want to be alone.. With you…” he replied. Pete smiled.

“Well then. Let’s go.” Pete stood, Patrick in his arms. He carefully sat him on his feet on the ground and he grabbed his hand. He led him away from the spot they were at, off into the unknown. The place was beautiful, the air was perfect, the sky clear. Was this Heaven? They arrived to a lake, a bridge going across it. Pete led Patrick onto the bridge and they looked over to the beautiful clear waters below. “Are you okay, Patty?” he asked.

“I…” Patrick sighed softly and leaned into Pete. “I want you to see your mum again… I’m just afraid if you do… your and Gerard’s romantic relationship will be restored…” Patrick felt tears in his eyes.

“Hey, Patty. Don’t cry. If I see my mother, mine and Gerard’s _friendship_ will be restored. I love you.” he wrapped his arm around Patrick, wiping his tears. Patrick nodded, smiling. “I love you too, Pete.” he smiled. Pete smiled back, leaning in and kissing him. Patrick kissed back and Pete broke it. “Let's get back. Oli will wonder where we are.” he grabbed Patrick’s hand. Patrick intertwined their fingers and they began to walk back. There waited Oli, woman and a man standing beside him.

“There you are, Pete. I have someone, I think you would like to meet.” he gave a smile. Pete’s eyes teared up. He knew Oli could apparently ‘bring back the dead,’ or whatever he was doing since they were dead, except Oli. He ran forward and embraced them both. He broke down into sobs and they all hugged.

“Pete… oh my God Pete…” his mother ran a hand through her son’s hair.

“I-I missed you…” he cried. Pete’s father smiled.

“We missed you too.” he hugged Pete. Pete hugged him back tightly.

“Who’s your friend over there?” his mother gestured to Patrick.

“That’s Patrick. He’s my uh, boyfriend.” Pete replied, waving Patrick over. Patrick walked over to them, smiling. Pete grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“He’s adorable Pete. Where’d you find him?” Pete’s mother smiled. Pete looked down.

“Uh… he was a vampire… and some friends got him for my birthday..” Pete replied.

“But I thought you hated vampires after that incident.” Pete’s father passed a glance at Gerard. Pete sighed.

“I hate evil vampires. Patrick isn’t evil. And neither is Gerard.” Pete looked back up at his parents. “Gerard knew what he was doing. He never meant for mum to be hurt. If so, then that was suicide.” Pete looked at Gerard. “And I would love it if Gerard and I were friends again. But just friends.” he gave a smile. Gerard headed over to them, and embraced Pete tightly. Pete hugged him back, and over Pete’s shoulder, Gerard smiled at Patrick. Patrick smiled back. “Oli… are Joe and Andy dead?” Pete asked Oli nervously.

“No. I killed Declan before he could harm them.” Oli replied.

“Who’s Declan?” Pete’s mother looked at Oli curiously.

“He was, mine and Patrick’s child…” Pete replied.

“You guys adopted a son?” Pete’s father questioned.

“Not… quite. Long story short, Patrick got a dangerous and incurable disease, it made Patrick fertile and infected their child, Mikey had to surgically remove it before it killed him, it killed him anyways, and here we are.” Oli explained.

“Are you dead?”

“No. I uh… I can travel to different universes and dimensions.” Oli replied to Pete’s father.

“What are you?” he asked.

“Oli doesn’t like a lot of questions.” Mikey stood.

“No no, it’s okay.” Oli smiled at Mikey and shrugged a bit. “I’m gifted, is what I am. I’m also more blind.” he chuckled and pulled Mikey close. Pete held Patrick, and Gerard stood next to Patrick. He could get used to him. “I should also get back. Get rid of the body, I don’t want it to be there when Andy and Joe get home.” Oli chuckled. Mikey smiled.

“Can I come?” Mikey held his hand. Oli bit his lip.

“I don’t know if you are physically able.” he walked behind Mikey, rubbing along his shoulder blades. “Ah, you just might be.” he backed away, watching as wings shifted out of his back.

“Woah-” Gerard’s eyes went wide. Oli hummed.

“Let’s go, Mikes.” Oli grabbed his hand, and without further ado, they disappeared. Gerard sighed.

“I figured after so long he’d want to be with me…” he sat under the tree. Patrick frowned and crawled to him. He curled up in Gerard’s lap and Pete smiled. At least they weren’t trying to murder each other. He went over and sat beside Gerard. He stroked Patrick’s hair, humming softly to him.

 

Oli appeared with Mikey to the house. Everything was quiet. “Andy? Joe? You guys home?” he called out. No answer. Well, that was a good thing. He walked to the kitchen, Mikey close behind, where the body was. Was. “Where is it?” Oli looked around. Mikey felt nervous and he held onto Oli’s hand. Oli felt weird, like the sense of danger. He looked around frantically, and standing behind him was Declan. But he was different. His eyes… He seriously hoped Andy and Joe weren’t home yet… “Declan.” Oli shoved Mikey behind himself and retrieved his katana. “You’re suppose to be dead. You can’t possibly be alive.” he growled. Declan only smirked, black eyes fixed on the two. Declan was pure black. Oli grabbed onto the white figure behind him that was also Mikey and disappeared quickly.

Oli dropped Mikey to the clean grasses in front of Gerard, Pete and Patrick. “Mikes? You okay?” Gerard pulled his brother close.

“For now he is.” Oli ran a hand through his hair. “Declan is back.” he growled.

“Wait - how? You consumed his soul..” Pete asked confused.

“No, you don’t understand…” Oli was now frantic. “No soul means the more vulnerable one is to demons. Declan appeared pure black… Declan is now a murderous demon, which does not end well. We need to leave.”

“Is he really able to come here?” Mikey stood.

“I don’t know.” Oli replied.

“Then we might be safe.” Pete spoke.

“Demons can’t enter Heaven. This isn’t Heaven.” Oli gripped the katana. “This is just a paradise universe you were transferred to. I don’t know what powers Declan could possess, if any.”

“Then maybe we should just study him a bit.” Gerard suggested. Oli bit his lip.

“Okay…” Oli felt uneasy. It was unexplainable, the dread he felt. He didn’t only feel like something bad was gonna happen, he _knew_ it. A scream echoed and Oli, Mikey, Patrick and Gerard looked over where Pete stood. In front of him was the bodies of his parents, covered in blood that all disappeared, leaving no trace. “We need to leave. Now.” Oli spoke, eyes transfixed on the spot where the bodies had been, as everyone else’s. Pete gripped Patrick and Gerard pulled them into a tight hug. Mikey frowned deeply, biting his lip. He had a weird feeling… two actually. One, like something bad is going to happen, well, more bad things. And two, he had the  weirdest feeling that someone was standing behind them…

Just watching… 


	27. ...........................................

Heyyyy so what is suppose to happen now? Sequal? Ending? .......................................... 

wjhat would my fellow readers like to happen???


End file.
